Half-Blood Angel: le réveil de l'être de lumière
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Si notre Lily pensait s'être débarrasser de son passé comment réagira-t-elle lorsque celui-ci fera surface ? Plongez dans un univers obscure où les véritables visages se révéleront enfin, entre famille/amis et ennemi? Lumière ou ténèbres, les choix de notre petite sorcière se précise. Warning: contient punition corporelle sur enfant/ado.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur des oeuvres originaux Harry Potter**

 **Une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle aventure, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Les jours qui succédèrent mon arrivée à la maison fut assez cauchemardesque. Mon père venait me voir souvent mais je ne l'entendais pas. Je n'entendais personne. Je rêvais, il était tous très sanglant et à chaque fois que je me levais je me brisais peu à peu. Cédric, il a été transpercé, mes pouvoirs ? J'avais failli tuer Harry, un ami.

C'était vrai qu'il est mon ami ou plutôt était. Je l'avais attaqué, je l'avais torturé. Je me revoyais avec ce petit sourire malsain sur mon visage et toujours prête à lui assigner le coup de grâce. Ma baguette, l'homme en noir ?

Je fixais mes mains, pourquoi étaient-elles dans cet état ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les voir ensanglanté, toujours taché de sang, j'avais beau les laver d'une quelconque façon elles ne partaient toujours pas.

J'entendis du bruit, en levant mes yeux je voyais mon père qui s'approcha de moi avant de me mettre à ma hauteur. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de moi. Mais que faisais-je encore ici ? C'était moi qui aurais dû prendre sa place et pas l'inverse. Un innocent trouvait la mort une fois de plus à cause de moi, je les attirais comme la peste et en regardant brièvement mon père. Je ne voulais pas le perdre mais j'étais vouée à le tuer. Peut-être devrai-je partir ? Peut-être se porterait-il mieux sans moi ?

Il posa sa main sur ma joue mais je la rejetais. Je ne pouvais plus ressentir ses émotions mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. J'étais un boulet pour lui et les autres, une abomination. Je détestais ma tante mais je commençais à me demander si elle n'avait pas raison au final, si Karkaroff n'avait pas raison ?

En y réfléchissant bien il avait tous raisons. Ils m'avaient tous abandonnés. La raison pour laquelle mon père ou du moins Rogue restait à mes coté était la même raison qui l'avait poussé à m'adopter. La culpabilité. Je me levais trainant mon corps dehors. J'avais besoin d'être seule, me faire oublier.

Il était inutile de déblatérer sur la question plus longtemps, plus je regardais vers ma maison … sa maison plus je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir accepter un destin inévitable. Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir surtout si c'était de mes propres mains. Je fixais le vide, un vide qui m'était tellement connu maintenant, si habituelle.

Le soleil se couchait lentement, très lentement me plongeant dans la pénombre, mon cœur s'assombrissait de minute en minute, mon cœur devenait poussière de seconde en seconde.

On avait promis de me protéger, de m'accompagner, de ne jamais m'abandonner mais c'était des paroles en l'air. Mon ange gardien et … et lui avait disparu laissant un immense vide. Après cet incident je les avais appelé, je les avais invoqué, je voulais qu'ils me rassurent, qu'on me dise que je n'avais rien fait de mal mais à la place, je revoyais Cédric mourir.

A chaque fois qu'il mourrait je chutais un peu plus dans un gouffre sans fond, je voulais essayer de rectifier mon erreur mais plus je m'approchais et plus il me rejetait. J'avais tellement pleuré que je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

Alors qu'on m'appelait, je constatais que le directeur de Poudlard était présent. Je le contournais pour aller m'installer à la fenêtre et regarder l'obscurité. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter sa mort de la tête. Ce n'était pas ta faute, disait-on, tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

La vérité était autre, comment pouvait-on affirmer une telle ignominie alors que j'étais coupable aux yeux de tout le monde. Parfois le soir le sommeil me manquait, je n'avais aucun moyen d'exprimer ma haine. J'avais une envie partir loin, loin, fuir où ? Je ne savais pas.

La réalité me frappait de jour en jour de plein fouet mais je ne réalisais toujours pas qu'il était mort. Cédric était mort par ma faute. En plus d'être mon ami c'était mon premier amour. J'avais totalement craqué pour lui je l'avais aimé, amour de jeunesse mais amour quand même. Réaliser qu'en plus de porter ma baguette sur un ami et n'avoir pas su protéger un ami et plus encore une personne que je commençais à aimer.

Lily ? Interpella mon père doucement

…, je levais les yeux vers lui, j'étais sans âme

Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il

Quelle importance ? Demandai-je en me levant, vous gaspillez votre temps et votre énergie !

Je m'éclipsai rapidement dans ma chambre. A chaque fois que je le voyais, cela me rappelait que je finirais par le tuer moi aussi. Pourquoi tout le monde était voué à mourir en me fréquentant.

Alors que je m'étais saisi d'une paire de ciseaux, mon père arriva et me l'arracha des mains ? Avais-je des pulsions suicidaires ? Je ne savais pas mais je voulais tellement que tout s'arrête. Je devais l'avouais que j'y pensais depuis un moment, pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi rester en vie si j'étais vouée à faire du mal. Le gouffre dans lequel je m'étais relevée jadis voulait me récupérer, un lieu ou ni lumière ni espoir ne pouvait pénétrer.

Il me leva d'un coup avant de me regarder furieux et me secouer comme un prunier. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il me voulait.

Lily, enfin ! Commença-t-il. Réagis !

…, je levais les yeux vers lui le suppliant de me laisser tranquille mais non, il me retourna et abattit sa main sur mon postérieur

Tu ne resteras pas sans surveillance ! Suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-il

Il me tira dans le salon avant de m'installer dans le salon. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à agir normalement.

Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser ! Cédric ne le voudrait pas ! Dit-il

Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Demandai-je en sortant de ma léthargie

Tu te fais du mal ! Gronda-t-il, regardes dans quel état tu es !

Laissez-moi tranquille ! Demandai-je

Tu veux faire ton deuil, très bien mais ne te comporte pas comme une imbécile ! Demanda-t-il

Je me levais, poussant le directeur avant de monter et de claquer la porte. Je brisais tous ce qui passait sous ma main. Qu'on me fiche la paix, je ne demandais rien à personne, je ne voulais pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je ressentais et je ne voulais pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Cédric était mort ! Je l'avais tué et personne ne comprenait que Voldemort n'y était pour rien. C'était ma faute. Moi et ses stupides pouvoirs. Pourquoi je les avais eus ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas une existence normale ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? A la vue de mes livres, je les pris avant de commencer à les déchirer un a un. Et ses anges, elle qui avait juré de me protéger. O était-elle qu'en en avais besoin ? Pourquoi me laissait-elle me détruire ? Je n'étais rien ! Elle m'avait abandonné, ils m'avaient tous abandonnés. Les ténèbres qui refusaient que je souffre ! Qu'étais-je en train de faire maintenant ? N'étais-je pas en train de pleurer la mort de mon ami ? La disparition de ma magie.

Tous ce qui me rapprochait un peu de mes parents, tous ce qui avait fait que j'avais des amis ! TOUS ! J'AVAIS TOUT PERDU ! Ils tous promis de ne jamais m'abandonner et regardaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Je donnais un violent coup de pied dans la porte, faisant chuter ce qu'il restait.

J'avais raison depuis le début, j'avais raison et à aucun moment … personne ne c'était soucié de ce que j'avais dit, envisagé. On me faisait confiance mais les monstres ne changeraient jamais. Je ne changerai jamais !

Il le savait, je lui avais dit ! IL LE SAVAIT, TOUT LE MONDE LE SAVAIT. POURQUOI SUIS-JE LA SEULE A SOUFFRIR ? LUI QUI M'AVAIT PROMIS QU'IL NE ME LAISSERAIT JAMAIS, QU'IL FERAIT EN SORTE QUE JE PLEURE PLUS !

C'était des paroles en l'air. Tous des marchands de rêves et rien de réelle et moi j'y ai cru. Je les ai tous cru !

Je les hais tous pour avoir cru que j'allais changer et je me haissais encore plus pour m'être laissé entrainer. Je les haissais tous ! Je me fixais dans le miroir, je me revoyais derrière un miroir en train de regarder mon ami se faire torturer et l'autre mourir. J'aurais dû mourir, j'aurais dû prendre sa place.

Je donnerai tous ce que j'avais pour revenir en arrière. Je voulais tellement réparer mon erreur, que cela ne se soit jamais produit. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de lui donner le coup de grâce, je commençais à frapper le miroir de plus en plus fort. Je voulais tellement m'interposer, Pourquoi lui ?

Cédric ! Criai-je alors que je reprenais mes esprits

J'avais défoncé mon miroir. Mes mains étaient ensanglantées et lui toujours mort. Que devais-je faire ?

Cédric, dis-je plus doucement alors que je me laissais tomber dans les débris

Je me mise à pleurer, ne retenant pas mes larmes. Le voir encore et encore mourir, s'en était trop pour moi. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? J'avais l'impression que son sang s'écoulait jusqu'à moi alors que je baignais dans celui-ci.

* * *

 **Une nouvelle année commence mais comment va-t-elle se dérouler ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mon père alarmé accourut. Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur le lit alors que je pleurais, j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout cela pour réellement être capable de prendre une décision. Ils étaient tous en danger à cause de moi. Il m'avait soigné avant de me prendre contre lui. Je le repoussais, je refusais son aide, sa compassion et même son indulgence. Mais lui n'abandonnait pas, il me serra plus fort contre lui jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne.

Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Je fus soudainement projeter dans un vide, un vide profond et étouffant dont je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Je voyais une main qui chercher à m'attraper, était-ce la lueur de vie qui me ferait avancer ?

Bien sûre que non. Lorsque j'étais sur le point de l'atteindre, celle-ci s'évanouit à mon contact. Je restais seule dans le cimetière, entouré de vide avec pour seule compagnie les morts. Un vent glacial c'était levée, m'affaiblissant encore un peu plus. Une petite lumière était émise, faible mais pas totalement disparu mais elle était en train de disparaitre.

Je restais sur place, je ne bougeais pas. Alors que je pleurais au milieu de ce cimetière une silhouette m'apparut … Cédric ? Dis-je en levant les yeux

Il était là, avec une épée dans son cœur et du sang qui dégoulinait. Je baissais les yeux, je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder après ce que je lui avais fait. Je ne disposais pas de ce droit.

Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix assez rempli d'amertume

…, je restais silencieuse, que voulait-il que je lui dise ?

Regarde-moi ! Demanda-t-il

…, je fermais les yeux. Pourquoi me faisait-il

Il me saisit par le col de mon pyjama avant de me hisser à sa hauteur. Il commença à me secouer dans tous les sens

Regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il lus sévèrement

Je levais les yeux vers lui tellement désolée, que devais-je lui dire ? Cédric était mon ami mais je l'avais quand même abandonné et se reflétait dans son regard de la rancœur, une rancœur qui me transperçait mais qui pourrait l'en vouloir.

Je suis si désolée Cédric, dis-je avec une voix tremblante

Je t'interdis de pleurer pour moi, c'est à cause de toi que je suis mort, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai servi de sacrifice au réveil de Voldemort, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de mon cou

…, je ravalais mes sanglots comme il me demanda, il avait raison, je n'avais pas ce droit, pour qui me prenais-je

J'avais une vie, une famille, dit-il avec des yeux remplies de larmes, pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi ? Que t-ai-je fais

Je suis si désolée Cédric, je ne voulais pas te faire ça, si je pouvais je prendrais ta place, dis-je sincèrement avec une voix toujours enrouée

Il est trop tard pour pleurer, dit-il en faisant durcir sa voix alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort. Tu vas les tuer, tu vas tous les tuer ! Dit-il en me lâchant précipitamment et de lancer sa main derrière lui

Des images, des sortes de visions apparurent. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione, mon père, les parents de Ron et bien d'autres encore. Je voyais tous un à un se faire tuer et à l'autre de bout de la baguette moi qui lançait un sort … j'étais leurs meurtrières ?

Cela ne me surprenait pas, j'avais osé lever ma baguette contre eux, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs. Pourquoi est-ce sous le choc ? C'était une vérité que je savais déjà

Même sans magie tu les tueras, tu les conduiras à leurs pertes tu es une menace pour les gens qui t'entourent. Dit-il en faisant apparaitre une épée dans sa main

Je suis tellement désolée, dis-je troublée

Pour leurs biens à tous, dit-il en me brandissant l'épée, disparait ! Ordonna-t-il

Je ne voulais pas … dis-je en sanglotant

Je t'ai dit de disparaitre. Ordonna-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il me transperça l'estomac avec son épée

Une forte douleur me transperça, une douleur jamais ressentit auparavant. Je m'écroulais par terre sentant mon sang. J'avais très mal mais revoir Voldemort transpercer à nouveau alors qu'il me tendait la main, crachant mon nom avec sa bouche qui rejetait du sang. J'essayais de l'attraper, je voulais l'aider mais une nouvelle fois en atteignant sa main il disparut.

Alors l'épée plantée dans mon ventre restait encore en surface, Voldemort apparut avant de la saisir et de sourire

Tout ce que tu mérites c'est de mourir, dit-il en l'enfonçant un peu plus alors que je hurlais de douleur, ce n'est pas ce sang-de-bourbe qui aurait dû mourir mais toi ! Dit-il en terminant de l'enfoncer alors que je sentais la vie me quitter.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, seule comme à mon habitude. J'étais en sueur, je n'en pouvais plus, j'en avais marre. Mon cœur était sur le point de se rompre lorsque Voldemort enfonça sa lame, une vive douleur s'était emparée de moi comme jamais je n'avais ressenti .J'avais beau être dans un rêve, mais la douleur était bien réelle. Je me tenais mon estomac, attendant que la douleur se calme.

Le jour commençait à s'installer. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, j'allais devoir moi-même agir puisque personne n'était prêt à accepter la vérité. Aussi dur que cela soit, j'allais devoir me séparer d'eux, et eux allaient devoir apprendre à m'oublier, effacer mon existence maudite de leurs vies.

Je me levais difficilement avant de me poster devant mon miroir tenant mon ventre encore et toujours douloureux. Alors que je m'agenouillais devant lui souffrante, je constatais que mes cheveux et mes yeux c'était assombrit. Cela faisait aussi plusieurs jours que j'étais la seule à voir mon reflet, avec d'un côté des ailes noirs et de l'autre des ailes grises, terni par le temps et sûrement mon incompétence. Si d'un côté les larmes coulaient et que l'on pouvait voir se refléter une profonde tristesse et un désespoir, l'autre on voyait clairement la colère se refléter dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une grande envie destructrice.

Je ne laisserai plus personne pleurer à cause de moi, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de verser du sang. Le prochain à verser sera le mien.

J'étais restée devant ce fameux reflet des heures durant, si j'avais eu le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie je l'aurais fait, j'aurais échangé ma vie contre la sienne sans hésitation.

Alors que je descendais dans la cuisine, je vis mon père me dévisager tristement. Il n'avait pas osé me parler ou s'il le faisait, je le rembarrais. Son attitude avait relativement changé depuis le jour où il apprit que je n'étais plus sorcière. Au final c'était mon titre de sorcière qui importait réellement et non pas de savoir à quel point cela me touchait.

Je lui avais demandé des comptes sur son comportement, sa réponse fut assez déroutante. Je ne l'avais pas comprise. J'avais certes un comportement assez solitaire mais au point de changer radicalement … j'avais été déçu.

Flashback

J'étais dans le jardin assis tranquillement sous mon arbre. Je fixais mes mains ne pouvant arrêter de m'imaginer le sang qui les imprégnait. Même si j'étais distante, j'avais mes raisons. Ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard m'avait détruit, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me relever. Alors qu'il me demandait de venir manger, je n'avais pas bougé, je l'ignorais, je voulais seulement croire que toute ceci était un rêve. Ce jour-là il en avait marre, il pleuvait et il m'avait laissé seul pour la énième fois. Je s'étais assis dans le salon alors que je rentrais tremper du jardin. Je m'étais installée devant la cheminée, appuyant ma tête contre mon genou dégoulinant d'eau.

Vous comptez rester ainsi Evans ? Demanda-t-il

…, je fixai toujours le feu haussant les épaules

Très bien, dit-il en se levant, faites ce que bon vous semble !

Il partit me laissant seule, au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, il me laissait seul. J'avais laissé passer quelques jours mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'en avait plus vraiment à faire de moi. Que je n'étais pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. Peut-être étais-je une meurtrière pour lui, un monstre, une moldue … voilà une vulgaire moldue. J'avais perdu ce pourquoi il m'avait adopté.

L'adversité révélait réellement le vrai visage des gens … je voulais m'expliquer mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. A chaque fois que je le regardais je pouvais entendre Cédric me dire qu'il me détestait, je pouvais l'entendre me rappeler à quel point j'étais une malédiction, que je l'avais tué … qu'il serait toujours en vie sans moi.

Il n'avait pas tort j'avais tout gâché et je n'y pouvais rien … j'avais tout donné pour être normal mais même en tant que sorcière je faisais peine à voir.

Il venait de rentrer assez tard pour la énième fois, il voulait me fuir. Je ne dormais pas, j'avais ouvert la porte de la chambre pour le voir divaguer jusqu'à la sienne. Nos regards c'étaient croisé, il me fixa un moment mais ne dit rien comme d'habitude.

Je l'avais refermé comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas voir ce regard … ce sentiment qui l'habitait de la haine ou du dégoût peut-être.

Le lendemain, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette indifférence. Il était toujours aussi épuisé mais cette fois déversait ses nerfs sur moi. Il me demandait d'aller jouer ailleurs, de ne pas être dans ses pattes, que j'étais une vraie calamité qui ne faisait rien de ses journées que le fait d'avoir perdu mes pouvoirs ne m'empêchait de faire quelques choses de mes journées …

Je m'étais dressé devant lui pour comprendre

Si je vous gêne autant pourquoi me garder ? Demandai-je énervée

C'est aussi la question que je me pose, répondit-il sur le même ton

Parce que aujourd'hui je suis la cause de tous vos soucis ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras. Dites le si je vous gêne !

Tu me gênes, dit-il en reprenant mes propos

Alors qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici ? Demandai-je insulté

Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il énervé, vous m'énervez réellement

Je vois, je vois, dis-je en me levant. Je suis une gêne très bien, récapitulai-je, je ne le serai plus pour très longtemps !

Je me retirais dans ma chambre claquant la porte. J'avais tous fracassé, j'avais démoli ma chambre toute entière. Que faisais-je ici ? Que faisais-je ici ?

Voilà la question que je me posais. Je pense qu'il était grand temps pour moi de partir et de réellement ne plus gêner personne.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour une nouveau chapitre, laissez vos impressions,**

 **Ciao les petits sorciers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Il était avec le directeur aujourd'hui, j'oubliais ma douleur et j'allais régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. Je m'avançais dans le salon, j'étais tellement fatiguée, je voulais tellement en finir. J'avais déjà fait toute les démarches, il ne manquait plus que sa signature et lui et moi n'aurons plus à nous supporter.

Je déposais brutalement les documents sur la table avant de le fixer et de lui tendre un stylo.

Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il surpris

Les documents qui font que vous renoncez définitivement à ma garde, expliquai-je

…, il me regarda un moment déconcerté alors que le directeur lisait les documents

Quoi ? Demandai-je de façon assez virulente, je croyais qu'une telle nouvelle vous plairez ! Soyez heureux, dis-je en souriant, je ne vous gênerai plus jamais !

Sans même attendre je partis, inutile pour moi de rester. Ils allaient surement déblatérer sur moi mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas rester longtemps. Je venais à peine de m'installais que lui apparaissait déjà. Il voulait déjà que je parte ? Soit ! Je me levai, inutile de rester.

J'avais choisi le pire orphelinat qui existait et la pire école qui soit, après tout, c'était ce que je méritais. Alors que j'atteignais la porte, lui m'empêcha de sortir, je me retournais vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis les vacances, il prenait le temps de regarder ma chambre plusieurs détails l'interpellaient comme le sang près de la fenêtre. Les ongles encore incruster dans la porte ou encore le miroir brisé dans lequel je regardais mon reflet, celle qui reflétait la noirceur de mon âme

Lily, dit-il doucement en saisissant mes mains

Il les regardait dans tous les sens mais un bref instant je crus sentir de l'angoisse et aussi de la colère … chose impossible puisque j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit avant de commencer à les soigner dans un silence quasi religieux.

Une fois terminée, sans que je m'y attende, il me bouscula sur ses genoux. J'étais surprise mais sans plus. Pourquoi lutter … le résultat sera le même au final, j'allais devoir m'en aller et cela sera le mieux pour nous tous.

Il commença à me donner une fessée … j'étais surprise. Il avait à peine commencé que je pleurais déjà. Il m'assied avant de m'obliger à le regarder, je ravalais mes sanglots. Je m'étais levée avant de prendre les documents

Je ne les ai pas signés, dit-il, et je ne compte pas le faire

Et quand comptez-vous le faire ? Demandai-je en contrôlant ma respiration

On doit parler ! Dit-il sérieusement, assieds-toi

La gêne que je suis n'imposera pas sa présence, le mieux à faire pour vous ou moi est de signer les papiers

Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela, dit-il tristement. J'étais si épuisé … je cherche uniquement à te protéger … mes réunions sont très très difficile !

Je m'en fous, répondis-je, je veux juste que vous les signiez c'est tout

Lily écoutes moi, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le repoussait, tu ne peux pas continuer !

Signez les ! Demandai-je plus faiblement, par Merlin signez les !

Je ne vais rien signer, dit-il en désintégrant le contrat. Tu t'assieds !

..., je m'assieds alors que mes jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles

Je sais que la perte de tes pouvoirs et la mort de Cédric t'ont affecté mais ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il en me prenant les mains endolories

Ce … ce n'est pas ce que vous avez laissé entendre, dis-je alors que la douleur de ma peau m'obligea à reprendre ma main

Je suis désolée ma puce, je … je n'étais pas dans mon été normal, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Je sais que tu as peur, que tu culpabilises mais il ne le faut pas

Cédric est mort, dis-je en me levant, je l'ai tué

Tu ne l'as pas tué, dit-il toujours calmement, toi, Cédric et Harry n'y aient pour rien !

Je l'ai tué ! Ajoutai-je toujours en ne me focalisant que sur le mot mort

Tu n'es pas fautive, depuis ton retour tu as repoussé tout le monde même ton ange à cause de cela n'arrive plus à t'approcher ! Dit-il avec plu de conviction

Son père … j'ai détruit sa famille, je … l'ai aimé et j'ai détruit sa vie et sa famille, dis-je doucement

Il était ton premier amour ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus alors que je fixais ma main

J'ai détruit sa vie … j'ai détruit sa vie, dis-je à moi-même.

Oh Lily, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines contre lui

Je me raidis, comme si un coup devait tomber, comme si je l'avais mérité. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus. Mes larmes coulaient, il avait peut-être voulu m'aider ou peut-être que je le comprenais mais que je ne voulais pas de son aide … tout était dans le brouillard. J'étais dans le brouillard. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon univers c'était effondré en même pas un instant et on voulait que je reprenne du poil de la bête ?

J'avais l'impression d'avancer à tâtons, dans un brouillard si épais que je n'arrivais plus à distinguer mes mains. Une petite lueur brillait au fond mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à l'atteindre et plus je tardais et plus elle faiblissait.

Même elle finira par disparaitre. Je m'étais assise sur le sol froid et glacial, le brouillard c'était intensifié. Je n'avais plus la force nécessaire pour encore lutter et encore me remettre debout

On m'avait préservé, j'avais beaucoup souffert et le ciel m'avait préservé, il guérissait mes blessures. Ma tante m'avait battu, j'avais dû faire des choses qu'aucune personne n'aurait fait en temps normal et mon esprit … même s'il était meurtri et que cela sera à jamais gravé dans ma chair, ne c'était jamais brisé. Dans les pires situations mon esprit ne c'était jamais brisé. J'avais de la chance que mon père m'adopte, j'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis, un ange gardien.

Il m'avait promis que je ne pleurerais plus, on m'avait promis que je ne serais plus seule … alors pourquoi même entouré je me retrouvais plus seule que jamais ?

J'avais l'impression qu'on enfonçait un poignard dans mon estomac, tous les jours un peu plus profonds et qu'importe ce que je ferais, je n'y pourrais rien.

Je m'étais réveillée, je n'avais même pas remarqué, senti que je m'étais endormie sur mon père. Il n'avait pas bougé non plus à vrai dire. Après m'être rafraîchit, il me fit descendre pour manger … je descendais les escaliers lorsque je sentis comme un élan de petite joie … enfin j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une petite joie en bas … je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne savais pas non plus quel était cette sensation étrange qui avait l'air de m'envahir soudainement, mais ce n'était qu'une sensation.

J'aperçus dans l'embrassure de la porte le directeur qui me fixa un bref instant. Nous ne serions pas seul au final pour le dîner. Je remontais les escaliers, je ne voulais pas parler et encore moins être en compagnie de quelqu'un. Je venais de monter la première marche que j'entendis un petit hurlement. Je me retournais et je vis des têtes familières …

Serena, Crystal, Caramel, Shadow dis-je en descendant les escaliers pour aller les serrer contre moi

J'étais contente de les voir, je me serrais toute contre elle pendant que Shadow se perchait sur mon épaule. J'étais si contente, je pleurais de joie alors que les petits avaient relativement bien grandi. Je ne les avais pas emmené avec moi car je les aurais fait souffrir par mon indifférence mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours j'avais besoin d'un amour sincère. L'animal comparé à l'homme était sincère et je le sentais, l'amour, cette amour qui m'était destiné. Je pourrais rester ainsi des heures durant à les serrer contre moi

Je pleurais, je voulais arrêter mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je les pris toutes avant de les serrer encore plus, je sentais l'amour alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le recevoir … Elles stoppèrent toutes pour me regarder … . J'avais beau sourire, je ressentais de l'inquiétude, de la colère aussi et même de la tristesse.

Je ressentais ces choses ? Non, sans même de pouvoir je savais ce qu'elles éprouveraient en me voyant. Shadow se mit à frotter sa joue sur la mienne et Caramel à me lécher le visage

Je souriais, je souriais de douleur et de joie. J'effaçais mes larmes avant de les prendre contre moi et de les embrasser. Cela dura une bonne heure avant que je ne réalise qu'elle devait avoir faim et soif ou même sommeil.

Je m'étais occupée d'elles m'asseyant devant elles alors qu'elles mangeaient. Je ramenais mes genoux vers moi comme pour me protéger de toute peine … mon père me tendit une assiette que je pris avant de la poser sur le côté et de continuer à les regarder.

Elles étaient magnifiques, mes bébés.

Manges un peu Lily, demanda-t-il et encore une fois je ressentais un puissant sentiment d'impuissance … le manque de sommeil me jouait-il des tours ?

Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je tristement

Ne te laisses pas dépérir Lily, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il sur le même ton que moi

…, je le fixais un moment avant de boire toute mon eau

Tiens, dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi avant de commencer à me donner à manger, comme les nouveaux nés

J'ouvris la bouche, prenant bouché par bouché. Le directeur nous observait, il allait anxieux, je le sentais aussi … bien que cette expression n'avait plus réellement de sens. Il me fit manger la moitié de mon repas avant de me laisser retourner à mes activités. Ils avaient commencé à manger, parlant des cours, de la reprise des cours et même du nouveau professeur qui remplacerait Maugrey qui après sa désagréable aventure ne voulut plus enseigner … qui pouvait le blâmer ?

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment la conversation mais en entendant le nom de Cédric tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Un hommage à Cédric pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, après les quelques mois qui ont précédaient sa mort, il allait avoir 18ans …. Il aurait eu son diplôme cette année et … aurait travaillé et aurait formé une famille voilà ce que j'avais détruit, une famille

Je veux y aller, interrompais-je, je … je veux y aller !

Je … Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répondit mon père !

Je veux y aller ! Répétai-je.

Après quelques secondes, je conduis tout le monde à ma chambre. Ils étaient tous épuisés. J'allais les coucher sinon personne ne sera de bonne humeur demain.

Avant de moi-même dormir, j'avais encore une mission à faire. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour essayer de trouver la paix ce sentiment d'apaisement n'était qu'éphémère car lorsque je fermais les yeux mes pêchés me revenaient comme des boomerangs.

Je me rendis à la volière, Shadow qui était présente s'envola jusqu'à moi, elle m'accompagna alors que les petits dormaient. Elle vit l'enveloppe dans ma main et se sentit vexé et même blessé. Là encore une fois j'avais l'impression de le sentir, j'avais l'impression que son sentiment me blessait aussi, il m'oppressait.

Pardon Shadow, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ma tristesse, dis-je sincèrement, je ne voulais pas vous voir inquiéter pour moi

Elle poussa un hululement assez strident mais avait apparemment compris ce que je voulais lui dire. Je la sentais s'apaiser et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de quitter mes bras. Je la laissais ainsi, la réchauffant sur le passage contre ce petit vent glacial. Après avoir expédié une nouvelle lettre je revenais à la maison

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et hypothèses pour la suite x)


	4. Chapter 4

**Le mystère de la lettre x)**

 **starck29 tu le sauras en temps voulu x)**

* * *

Le ciel était magnifique, une pluie d'étoile ornait le ciel. Je m'étais assise sur le palier admirant les étoiles scintillées. Dans mes moments de pure désespoir, quand je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que mon sort était scellé, j'adorais admirer les étoiles, cela m'apaisait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait le pouvoir de capter mes énergies négatives.

Je me mise à sourire un bref instant, je ne pensais plus à rien, je les laissais me bercer comme elles savaient si bien le faire.

Les petits s'étaient réveillés car je vis Serena, Crystal et Caramel venir vers moi. Ils s'installèrent autour de moi comme pour me protéger de toute sorte de danger. Je savais qu'elles ne m'abandonneront pas et je leurs étais tellement reconnaissante pour cela … surtout après les derniers évènements vécus

L'hommage pour Cédric était dans deux jours … j'avais supplié mon père d'y assister et maintenant je me demandais clairement si j'en aurais la force. Avais-je fait le bon choix ?

Seul l'avenir me le dira. Je continuais d'admirer le ciel avant de me m'allonger sur le sol … tous profitais pour me sauter dessus alors que Shadow c'était posé derrière ma tête avant de commencer de me tapoter le front avec son petit bec. Elle me fixait intrigué avant de recommencer, les trois autres tiraient sur la manche de mon pyjama … elles étaient toutes fatiguées mais pour ne pas me laisser seule elles étaient restées éveillées. Je me levais, il était grand temps d'aller dormir.

Je les couchais toutes avant de moi-même me mettre au lit. Je détestais dormir car souvent je faisais des cauchemars et je bougeais dans mon sommeil comme des somnambules. Ce que mon père avait vu c'était des blessures que je ne m'étais pas infligée volontairement. Je me retrouvais souvent le matin à faire ce que je faisais dans mes rêves, la douleur était réelle et lorsque je voulais me réveiller j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans l'obscurité comme des sables mouvants. Et lorsque je parvenais enfin à me réveiller j'étais en sang tremblant de toute part

J'essayais de ne pas trop dormir mais la fatigue pesait souvent et impossible de rester éveiller. C'était le genre de chose que personne ne savait, que je n'avais pas dit à personne.

Je fixais le plafond, somnolant, luttant pour rester éveillée. Lorsque je m'endormis enfin, je me retrouvais encore dans un épais brouillard, seule. Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi, me protégeant du froid comme à chaque fois. J'avais à peine fermé les yeux que je voyais la mort de Cédric encore et encore.

Ce cauchemar ne cessait pas, il ne cessera jamais. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de moi pour me protéger. J'entendais les cris, je pouvais même sentir l'odeur du sang. Mon dos me brûlait depuis peu, j'avais mal. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention mais la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant mes erreurs.

Alors que je revoyais mon ami mourir sous mes yeux, cette vision se flouta très rapidement. Je tremblais trop, et les larmes avaient brouillées ma vue pour que je me rende réellement compte de qui venait vers moi. Je sentis plusieurs poids sur moi avant de me faire plaquer au sol

Crystal ? Dis-je confuse alors que Shadow se posait derrière ma tête avant de poser sa sur mon front. Vous tous ?

L'air était soudainement devenu plus chaud, plus chaleureux. Je passais une main sur mon visage pour éviter que mes yeux ne soient éblouis par les rayons du soleil. En me redressant, j'étais dans un parc où un il y avait une table avec un panier de pique-nique. Beaucoup de fleur m'entourait et les oiseaux chantaient. J'effaçais mes larmes d'un revers de la main avant de sourire bêtement malgré mes larmes. Je m'étais levée alors que les petits jouaient et que Shadow se posa sur mon épaule. Sur la table il y avait un magazine de potion, un livre sur les potions avancées, un jeu d'échec mais personne autour d'elle.

Une légère brise me caressa le visage alors que Serena tirait sur mon pantalon pour que nous allions jouer ensemble. Les petits s'étaient éloignés vers un petit lac, ils avaient tous l'air de s'amuser.

Je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui … avant de me laisser tomber dans ses bras. C'était lui … lui … Cédric !

Je suis si désolée, commençai-je en éclatant en sanglot. Pardonnes-moi Cédric

Ça va aller, dit-il en me tapotant la tête. Rien n'est de la faute Lily, dit-il doucement

Je … je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger, je … j'ai failli à ma mission, Cédric, pourras-tu me pardonner ? Demandai-je en me serrant un peu plus contre.

Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, répondit-il toujours calmement

Je l'avais regardé un petit moment avant de me serrer contre lui et pleurer, encore et encore. Il était là et … et je le serrais contre moi. Son étreinte n'était pas empli de colère ou de haine ou même de rancœur comme je l'aurais pensé. Il était doux et bien veillant comme la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés.

On s'était installé au bord du lac. Mes animaux jouaient toujours et moi je le fixais toujours …

Je suis encore désolée Cédric pour ce que je t'ai fait, dis-je plus calme

Tu n'as rien fait, expliqua-t-il, si tu veux en vouloir à quelqu'un alors en veut à Voldemort

Mais c'est à cause de moi tout cela, ajoutai-je, tu … tu n'es plus là

Cette guerre aurait eu lieu avec ou sans toi Lily, dit-il en me regardant, tu as essayé de me protéger et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant

Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Demandai-je en posant une main sur ma poitrine

Tu n'as pas encore fait ton deuil, dit-il en scrutant le lac

Cédric … je … j'ai failli tuer mon ami, ajoutai-je … Harry a failli mourir par ma faute

Tes émotions ont pris le dessus mais cela n'a jamais fait de toi une mauvaise personne, dit-il toujours en douceur. Si tu as si peur d'eux alors apprends à les utiliser, domines les ! Dit-il toujours avec douceur

Et si jamais il s'avérait que je sois ce que je redoute le plus ? Demandai-je en sentant une larme couler sur ma joue. J'ai failli tuer mon ami, ôter une vie !

Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit-il ! tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois ! Ses émotions, ses pouvoirs, ses sensations font partis de toi et pas l'inverse ! Dit-il avec plein de conviction. Tu auras toujours la possibilité de les contrôler

Cela n'a plus d'importance, répondis-je à mon tour en soupirant. Je … j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, dis-je en fixant mes mains. Quelle importance maintenant !

Tu ne les as pas perdu, rectifia-t-il. Ils sont là, dit-il en mettant son doigt sur mon cœur, sauf que le doute t'a envahi et t'empêche d'avancer

Le doute ? Répétai-je

Tu es entourée et aimée Lily, ajouta-t-il, tu n'es pas assez forte pour affronter la réalité seule

Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Regarde où je suis, qui m'entoure ? Demandai-je

Tu te trompes ! Dit-il en me faisant regarder en arrière

Je voyais mes animaux qui jouaient ainsi que mon père qui lisait et qui essayait de ne pas céder sous les provocations de Sirius qui le charriait alors que Ron et Harry essayaient de ne pas rire et qu'Hermione parlait à Ginny. Les frères de Ron s'étaient allongés au soleil alors que leurs parents préparaient le déjeuner. Ma famille à un pique-nique !

Nous ne t'avons jamais abandonné, dit-une voix alors que je sentais des mains se poser sur chaque côté de mon épaule.

Je pensais que vous m'aviez abandonné, dis-je relativement calme

Je fus surprise de les voir ici, je les en voulais, eux plus que n'importe qui. Ce soit disant ange qui avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, de toujours me guider et cet soit disant ténèbres qui avait promis que je ne pleurerais plus. Ils étaient tous les deux réunis en un seul lieu.

Nous faisons partie de toi ma princesse, commenta cette voix glaciale

Pourquoi êtes-vous toutes les deux réunis ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir protéger ce jour-là ? Demandai-je

Ses êtres … Lily, interpella Cédric qui les regardaient, ils t'aiment, crois le ou non, ses deux êtres t'aiment et ont réellement voulu te protéger. Ils ont essayé de te parler, ils ont essayé de te réconforter que ce soit dans les ténèbres ou la lumière, ils ne t'ont jamais abandonné, expliqua Cédric. Ce qu'ils ont voulu c'était te protéger, ce qu'ils ont voulu c'étaient t'épargner une douleur

Mais ils n'ont pas réussi ! Rétorquai-je en colère

Au contraire ma princesse, infirma la voix glaciale alors que je la repoussais, vous êtes toujours présente. C'est toi que je protège ma princesse

Nous faisons partie de toi Lily, commenta l'ange qui était toujours resté à mes côtés, bien que nous refusons de te perdre tu peux utiliser ce pouvoir pour protéger ce que tu aimes

Vous vous êtes réunis uniquement pour me protéger moi ? Demandai-je suspicieuse, c'est tout ?

C'est la seule et unique raison valable ma princesse, les ténèbres et la lumière ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Où il y a de la lumière il y aura les ténèbres et inversement. Même si l'un domine l'autre, nous serons toujours présents !

Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de ce qui m'était arrivé, ajouta Cédric, je suis très heureux que tu sois en vie !

Pardonnes moi Cédric ! Dis-je en me tournant vers lui

Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, dit-il en s'éloignant, fais la paix avec toi-même et laisses-toi guider par ton cœur et tout s'arrangera !

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut … le jour commençait à apparaitre. Je m'étais rallongée, attendant que les petits se réveillent. Il ne restait qu'un jour avant l'hommage à Cédric et le simple fait d'y penser me rendait malade. Mon estomac était tout barbouillé. Je m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain. Je devais ressemblais à ses toxicos qu'on nous présentait dans les écoles pour la prévention contre la drogue …


	5. Chapter 5

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je venais de rendre une fois encore le contenu de mon estomac, mon père s'était mis à ma hauteur alors que j'essuyais ma bouche avec la manche de mon pyjama.

Serena et ses petits étaient à ses pieds. Je me doutais un peu que ce soit elle qui l'ait prévenue. Contrairement aux autres jours, je le voulais que pour moi seule, je voulais qu'il reste à côté de moi, qu'il me considère comme sa petite fille, m'endormir dans ses bras et sentir qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Tu as un peu de fièvre, dit-il

Papa, interpellai-je pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'ai mal au ventre

Remets-toi au lit, demanda-t-il en me portant avant de me donner un autre pyjama que j'en filais. Il me borda alors que j'avais perdu une teinte de couleur.

Il avait disparu avant de réapparaitre rapidement avec plusieurs potions. Il me les donna que je bus. Après cela il fit apparaitre un plateau avec plein de bonne chose qu'il me tendit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je fis non de la tête. Il me sourit avant de le voir prendre une chaise qu'il m'y à mon chevet

Manges, demanda-t-il doucement, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces

Vous resterez avec moi aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je en tremblant un peu de la réponse

Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Vous ne me quitterez pas ? Vous resterez avec moi même si je ne dis rien ? Demandai-je

Oui, dit-il, je resterais à ton chevet ma chérie, papa veillera sur toi, ajouta-t-il alors que je me mise à sourire

Je commençais à manger alors que lui me regardait tout en essayant de ne pas se faire manger le pyjama par Crystal et Caramel.

Elles sont rigolotes, dis-je en brisant le silence

Elles tiennent bien de leur propriétaire, dit-il gentiment

Vous ? Demandai-je en prenant une autre gorgée de lait

Si tel était le cas, il y longtemps que je les aurais pendu par les pieds, dit-il en récupérant sa jambe

J'ai fini, dis-je alors qu'il regardait mon plateau

Tu n'as presque rien mangé, constata-t-il. Tu dois manger, dit-il en durcissant le ton, je n'ai mis que des aliments légers

…, je regardais le plateau, j'avais un appétit d'oiseau

Je demanderai à Poppy de venir te voir, dit-il en faisant disparaitre le plateau, elle me dira ce qu'il faut faire

J'aimerais tellement fréquenter à nouveau les couloirs de Poudlard, dis-je tristement

Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire ? Demanda-t-il curieux

Je ne suis plus une sorcière, dis-je tristement

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit-il en me regardant bizarrement, même si personne n'arrive à expliquer cela, ta magie est bien présente

Comment le savez-vous ?

Mon instinct de parent me le dit, dit-il en souriant

Cela ne devrait même pas me remonter le moral et pourtant … c'était ce qu'il venait de faire

Ton sourire m'avait manqué, dit-il sincèrement

Moi aussi, dis-je sincèrement

Tu as l'air plus sereine, constata-t-il

J'ai tellement peur de ce qui se passe autour de moi, de ce que le père de Cédric dira demain mais … mais mon rêve était si merveilleux que je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire, répondis-je

Que racontait-il ? Demanda-t-il

Je pris une grande inspiration, je lui détaillais tout, dans les moindre détails, le pique-nique, la discussion avec Cédric, mes gardiens qui étaient toujours présents même si je les voyais pas. Il m'avait écouté attentivement, n'en perdant pas une miette. J'avais un peu de mal à le croire mais lui avait l'air de s'y rattacher dur comme fer.

Alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien, un message du professeur Dumbledore qui voulait le voir avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Mon visage changea un bref moment, il allait devoir y aller … de me laisser seul.

Je le fixais un moment alors qu'il continuait à parler sans bouger …

Vous n'y allez pas ? Demandai-je curieuse

J'ai promis que je restais avec toi aujourd'hui, dit-il, ma petite fille est malade, je ne peux pas la laisser seule

Je ne suis pas si malade, dis-je en souriant

Je te l'ai déjà dit jeune fille, dit-il sérieusement, c'est à moi d'en juger, compris ?

Oui papa, dis-je en me prêtant au jeu même si je savais qu'il était sérieux

Je me demande ce que mes élèves m'ont réservé comme bêtise cette année, se demanda-t-il à haute voix

Ben déjà de la part des premières années, une peur sanglante et paralysante, dis-je en rigolant

Que paralysante ? Demanda-t-il, je me suis adoucis !

Oh non, dis-je en riant, vous êtes toujours intimidant, effrayant même

Je vérifierai cela sur la classe de Potter, Granger et Weasley ! Dit-il malicieusement

Pourquoi sa classe en particulier ?

Les cinquièmes années passent les BUSES, informa-t-il, je dois être bien plus sévère

Les pauvres, ajoutai-je.

On avait parlé beaucoup et il le faisait rire. J'en oubliais tout le reste, toute ma tristesse pour penser à l'instant présent. J'avais oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien de rire et de parler et de surtout ne pas penser à ses soucis.

Je m'étais rendormie à cause des potions qu'il m'avait données. Je replongeais dans mes cauchemars, mon visage c'était très vite refermé. Je sentais un vent assez froid soufflé alors que mon petit paradis, disparaissait. Je voyais mes amis, ma famille disparaitre un à un à travers une obscurité qui me rattrapait. J'étais restée au milieu incapable de bouger paralysé par le froid et la peur. Je voyais s'avancer vers moi un Cédric ensanglanté … pourquoi était-il ensanglanté ? Je croyais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas ?

Il avait en main une lourde épée qu'il trainait au sol. Lorsqu'il arriva prêt de moi, je me laissais tomber. Mon cœur ratait un battement alors que lui haineux levait son épée pour l'abattre sur moi. Il était sur le point de l'abattre, de me trancher quand une main le retint.

Je la reconnaissais cette main, elle était squelettique et une longue robe la recouvrait jusqu'au poignet. Je levais les yeux vers lui alors qu'il le chassait.

Je serais toujours là pour vous ma princesse, toujours, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je m'étais levée, je tremblais mais j'arrivais à marcher.

Ce que tu vois c'est la culpabilité qui entoure ton cœur mon petit ange, dit une voix douce derrière moi

Je le sais, dis-je tristement, alors pourquoi je suis encore hanté par … par ça ?

Tu recherches le pardon mais tu n'as pas encore affronté les personnes à qui tu penses avoir fait du tort, expliqua-t-elle

Ils ne voudront pas me pardonner, me résiliai-je, je sais que Harry, le père de Cédric ou même mon père … je … comment pourront-ils m'accorder leurs pardon ? Je ne le mérite peut-être pas

Tu crois que ton père t'en veut ? En es-tu certaine ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement

Je … je ne sais pas, répondis-je incertaine

Alors pourquoi ne pas le demander directement ? Proposa-t-elle

J'ai tellement peur de la réponse, avouai-je

Je te l'ai dit mon petit ange, je serais près de toi et je te guiderai, laisse la lumière t'envahir, rappela-t-elle

Je lui souris avant qu'elle ne me prenne la main, sa chaleur m'avait envahi. Un profond sentiment de bienêtre, d'apaisement me pénétraient et cela était tellement bon, je ne voulais jamais me réveiller.

Elle m'avait bercé, comme elle le faisait avant qu'elle ne cesse de m'écouter ou plutôt que je ne cesse de lui ouvrir mon cœur. Je ne me posais pas trop de question dans ses bras, je voulais juste me sentir bien et c'était ce sentiment qui m'avait envahi.

* * *

 **A bientôt les amis 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un joli tour x)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je m'étais réveillée une ou deux heures plus tard. Je m'étendais, il faisait tellement bon de se sentir aimé. J'avais les yeux encore dans le brouillard, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait tenu sa promesse mais … au final … il avait d'autre chose à faire … il me restait encore Serena et les autres.

Enfin réveillé ? Demanda une voix très calme

Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas là, dis-je en me penchant sur le côté

Je fais mon programme pour l'année, dit-il en lisant des livres de potion

Papa, interpellai-je en me remettant sur mon lit

Oui ? Dit-il toujours en se penchant sur son livre

Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit après ce qui s'est passé pendant la 3ème épreuve que … qu'il aurait été préférable que je sois jamais rentré dans votre vie ? Demandai-je en ayant peur de la réponse

Pourquoi me-dirai-je une telle chose ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux

Parce que j'ai levé ma baguette contre mon ami, répondis-je après une grande inspiration

Harry ne t'en veut pas, dit-il calmement en gardant la tête dans ses livres, et moi non plus

Vous auriez tous des raisons de le faire, répondis-je en prenant une longue pause, alors pourquoi ?

Les gens à qui nous tenons sincèrement peuvent pardonner bien des choses et les soutenir qu'importe l'obstacle, dit-il en posant sa plume. Ecoute, demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers moi, je suis ton père et je t'aime énormément. J'ai fait aussi des choses bien pires que les tiennes

J'ai osé lever ma baguette contre Harry alors … si je venais à la lever contre vous … dis-je pas très sûre de vouloir savoir la réponse

Je t'aimerai quand même, dit-il sincèrement, et je ne t'en voudrais pas

Papa … je m'en veux encore de ce qui s'est passé … je sais que je ne suis pas la fautive de la mort de Cédric ou du retour de Voldemort ou de je ne sais pas quoi … mais personne n'a vu cette … cette rage que j'avais dans les yeux ! Dis-je vraiment touché

Je vais te poser une question mais je veux que tu réfléchisses sérieusement avant de me répondre, dit-il en se levant.

Je crains le pire, dis-je en le fixant suspicieuse

Je te donne le choix, mais cela ne sera pas le cas tout le temps voir jamais, prévint-il. Soit tu décides d'expier tes soi-disant faute en acceptant une punition et je regardais tes souvenirs et l'on partagera ensemble, soit, dit-il en faisant une pause, tu prends conscience que tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu as voulu te protéger avant tout et ceci n'est pas une faute !

En gros je dois choisir entre une punition ou pas ? Demandai-je en récapitulant

Si jamais tu choisis de ne pas être punie mais que je te surprenais à culpabiliser pour rien …, dit-il alors que je faisais les gros yeux

Pour rien ? Parce que lever sa baguette contre son ami ce n'est rien pour vous ? Dis-je outrée

Oui, réaffirma-t-il, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Si jamais je venais à te surprendre à culpabiliser pour rien, la punition sera double !

Bien que je le regardais troublé de sa proposition, mon choix était rapidement fait. Je ne voulais plus porter cela seule …

J'en ai réellement marre de pleurer, avouai-je, peut-être qu'en voyant ce que j'ai fait, vous prendrez conscience du danger … me résiliai-je

Très bien ! Dit-il. Détends-toi et fermes les yeux

J'obéis sans vraiment m'opposer de résistance, sur le moment je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'attendait, je n'en avais aucun idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il me prit la main avant de prononcer « Legilimens ».

Mon esprit fut soudainement forcée … il voyageait dans un brouillard épée, glacial et j'étais là … je m'avançais vers lui ma baguette en main, et le sort Lumos actif. Il me regarda surpris alors que l'air se faisait bien lourd.

Je ne laisserai personne toucher à ma princesse, dit-il voix assez sombre, bien plus sombre que d'habitude

C'est mon père, dis-je en l'arrêtant alors que sa baguette comme la mienne mais noir pointait sous la gorge de mon père

Alors qu'il avançait vers moi, celui-ci le repoussa avant de reculer lui-même. Je sentais un profond sentiment de douleur émaner de mes ténèbres qui la rendait encore plus sombre, plus menaçante. Ils semblaient le fixer mais avec cette silhouette encapuchonné je n'étais sûre de rien.

Ils murmurèrent une chose à mon père qui devint blême mais après un moment reprit un air sérieux. Mon père marchait vers moi, alors qu'ils restaient en arrière. Je m'avançais vers elle, sa noirceur m'attristait vraiment. Ils faisaient partis de moi, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je ne pouvais pas le faire après les révélations qu'ils m'avaient fait. Je le pris contre mon dans une étreinte quelque seconde

Tu n'es pas seule, dis-je calmement, accompagne-nous, demandai-je

…, elle se tourna vers moi, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais je ne pouvais toujours pas voir ses yeux

…, je lui saisis la main avant de rejoindre mon père

Ils étaient fébriles à l'idée que je ne franchise la porte, son énergie était sombre, bien plus sombre que jamais. J'hésitais moi aussi à le faire. Je me mise à trembler en repensant à ce qu'il verrait. Allais-je affronter cela une nouvelle fois. Alors que j'hésitais à tourner la poignée, une main se posa sur la mienne. Je tournais la tête pour voir mon ange, mon être protecteur

Tu n'es pas seule Lily ! Dit-elle en souriant alors que mes ténèbres resserraient son étreinte sur ma main qui tremblait

Tu ne l'as jamais été, rajouta mon père qui posa sa main sur mon épaule. Laisses moi porter un peu de ta souffrance.

Ne faites pas cela ma princesse, demandèrent les ténèbres qui me retinrent alors que mon père franchissait la porte

Je la regardais qui resserra sa prise alors que j'hésitai encore. Après mûre réflexion, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais aller de l'avant.

Nous souffrirons à deux proposai-je en pleurant, nous … toi et moi … je ne t'abandonnerais plus, je ne te demanderais plus de me prêter ta force, je … nous avancerons ensemble, mais je dois y aller ! Dis-je tristement

Votre cœur m'appartient déjà, ajoutèrent ils tristement, oui il m'appartient ! Dit-elle en voyant des larmes couler

Si mon cœur t'appartient alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demandai-je triste

Vous ne pourrez pas les sauver, dirent-ils en se retournant, ils sont tous destinés à périr.

…, elle les regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire troublé avant de s'arrêter

Le moment venue où nous ne formerons qu'un, dirent-ils, vous ne pourrez lutter éternellement contre votre véritable nature ma princesse !

Ils disparurent alors que je la regardais perplexe. Comment devais-je le prendre ? J'avais l'impression qu'ils m'abandonnaient. Mes jambes qui étaient sous tension se laissèrent aller. Mon père me rattrapa de justesse, je resserrais le pan de mon pantalon … étais-je réellement prête à affronter ce qui c'était passé cette nuit ?

Je … je ne peux pas, regrettai-je, je … je n'y arriverai pas ! Je suis désolée, dis-je en fermant les yeux, je suis si désolée

Alors j'irai seul, dit-il en n'en démordant pas. J'irai seul et je reviendrai pour te mettre la fessée promise ! Dit-il, nous avancerons ensemble Lily, qu'importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, nous avancerons ensemble mon bébé !

Pas trop dure la fessée, demandai-je en souriant alors que je craignais sa réaction

Juste assez pour te faire passé l'envie de culpabiliser pour rien ! Dit-il en lui effaçant sa larme, je t'aime Lily, ne l'oublie jamais !

C'était donc sur ces paroles, qu'il me laissa. Je me recroquevillais sur moi même attendant qu'il revienne. Beaucoup de chose remontait à la surface, j'avais une tête si lourde, j'étais remplie de doute. Comment allait-il prendre ce qui allait voir ? J'avais tellement fait de mal au gens, comment allait il encore pouvoir m'aimer ? J'étais si malheureuse à cette pensée. Je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles, je me sentais si mal. Le temps me paraissait si long, pourquoi devais endurer cela ? Pourquoi moi ? Etais-je destinée à souffrir ?

Je revoyais les images dans ma tête, trop, trop , trop clairement. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me mise à pleurer, suppliant qu'on me pardonne encore et encore. Cette douleur dans ma poitrine me compressait, je sentais qu'elle ne s'en irait jamais. Lorsque je repensais à l'épée qui l'avait transpercé, à la baguette que j'avais pointé sur Harry, je hurlais de colère et de tristesse. Une main très douce se posa sur mon épaule, je levais les yeux vers cette personne. Il me prit contre lui, m'en lassant sans rien dire, mon père … c'était mon père qui m'en lassait, il était donc revenu ?

Je suis heureux que tu m'es fait partagé cela, dit-il en me portant pour se mettre à marcher vers une lumière blanche. Je t'aime Lily tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Mais … Harry … Cédric, pleurai-je

J'ai fait des choses pires que toi, dit-il en s'installant sous un arbre, je sais ce que tu ressens mais à la différence c'était que tu voulais protéger ta vie et non pour une stupide raison d'égo ! Expliqua-t-il

Papa j'ai si mal ! Dis-je en m'aggripant à lui, je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais plus, je pensais que tu allais me détester ! Ajoutai-je en fermant les yeux

Je t'ai aimé des le premier jour de notre rencontre, avoua-t-il, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu es toujours resté dans mon cœur et cela ne changera pas qu'importe ce que tu as fait ! Dit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il n'est pas interdit de pleurer ou même de se défendre, dit-il doucement, tu as vécu des choses que personne ne vivra !

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, criai-je de douleur

Tu le surmonteras comme le reste, elle finira par disparaître car je ne te laisserai jamais tomber ! Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue, jamais !

Je me laissais bercer dans ces bras, c'était si bon. Je l'aimais tant, je ne pourrai me résoudre à devoir le laisser. Mon père … mon père, l'homme que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie. Il ne m'en voulait pas … contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne m'en voulait pas … on avait beaucoup discuté, beaucoup parlé et il m'avait rassuré sur certain point comme le fait que je n'étais pas seule ou qu'il m'aimait encore. Plusieurs jours étaient passés après qu'il ait v ces images, j'avançais toujours dans ce épais brouillard sans pouvoir en sortir. La lumière qui brillait était faible si faible que je pouvais à peine la distinguer.

Je me repliais sur moi-même, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, une chose qui était jadis présente et qui avait disparu. Les ténèbres … je devrais être heureuse car après tout c'était sa faute si j'avais sombré, sa faute si j'avais attaqué mon ami, elle ne m'avait pas protégée, elle m'avait abandonné encore et toujours. Pourquoi devrais-je être reconnaissante à une chose qui m'abandonne quand j'en avais le plus besoin ? … Et pourtant elle me manquait, je ne comprenais pas, elle me manquait, je me sentais vide, comme sans protection. Elle désirait me protéger mais elle s'en allait ? Comment devais-je vraiment le prendre ?

Je fus ramener à la réalité par mon père qui posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Es-tu prête ? Demanda-t-il doucement

…, je me tournais vers lui sans répondre

Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller ! Dit-il en écartant une mèche de mon visage

Il le faut, dis-je en essayant de sourire, je dois … il faut … il faut que je le fasse ! J'ai mes raisons

Très bien, dit-il en essayant de garder la face, si tu es prête, nous pouvons y aller

Nous sortions dans le jardin avant que je m'agrippe à son bras. En avais-je vraiment l'envie … y aller ! Le mal fait ne peut être réparé, je devrais le savoir mieux que personne et pourtant je me dirigeais vers chez lui …. comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

 **A bientôt les amis 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Nous arrivions à sa maison, je n'avais pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Il était temps pour moi de me confronter à son père. Je pris une profonde respiration avant d'entrée avec mon père. Il était tous entrain de parler, de se remémorer des souvenirs mais cela cessa à mon arrivée. Je serrais les poings avant de m'avancer vers l'hôtel où était installé la photo de Cédric. Il souriait, je me souvenais de cette photo c'était celle prise pendant le bal de noël.

Cédric, je pensais vraiment pouvoir venir et me faire pardonner mais c'est trop dur, je … je … mon cœur ne me le permettait pas, alors comment pourrais-tu ? Je tombais à genoux devant son portrait passant mes doigts sur ton visage. Il était mort par ma faute … quoi que je fasse quoi que je dise, je ne changerai pas cela. Il était mort et moi vivante. Sa famille ne méritait pas mes larmes, je devais m'en aller, une telle rage contre moi commençait à monter. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir la contenir. Je voulais tellement qu'on me prenne à sa place, jour après jour je suppliai le ciel de m'exaucer. Mes pouvoirs aussi miraculeux soient-ils ne servaient à rien. Je n'étais qu'une calamité.

En arrivant à la porte, je tombais sur son père qui me fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Comment ne pas les avoir ? Son fils … j'avais pris son fils bien aimé. Il s'avança vers moi avant de lever sa main et de me gifler. Je passais ma main sur ma joue alors que je restais surprise. Les larmes que je me promise de ne pas verser réussirent à s'échapper malgré moi. La seconde qui suit, celui-ci me prit dans ces bras.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, dit-il doucement, tu n'es pas responsable !

\- Je …, essayai-je de parler mais je restai sans voix

\- Mon fils ne voudrait pas voir son ami souffrir ainsi, dit-il en m'obligeant à le regarder. J'ai reçu chacune de tes lettres, je souffre, dit-il en effaçant mes larmes, mais toi encore plus !

\- J'aurais aimé le protéger, dis-je sincèrement alors qu'une main me poussa vers son père

Je fis un pas avant de tomber dans ces bras, lorsque je voulus me relever, celui-ci me rendit l'étreinte. Je fermais les yeux un moment pour réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait. Il ne m'en voulait pas ? Lui … une partie de moi se sentait soulagé. Alors que je redressais la tête, je croisais le regard d'Harry qui avait l'air haineux.

Si lui m'avait pardonné c'était loin d'être le cas de mon ami. J'avais quand même levé ma baguette contre lui … j'avais failli le tuer … pourrait-il réellement me pardonner ? Je sortis de l'étreinte de M Digorry pour aller le voir mais lui n'était pas de cet avis, lorsqu'il me vit il s'en alla. Mon ami me détestait et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je profitais de l'inadvertance de mon père pour aller prendre l'air sous un arbre dans lequel j'avais donné un coup de poing pour au final m'écrouler sous lui. Son regard à ce moment … il était si amer .. j'en étais la fautive, j'étais celle qui l'avait blessée. Comment pourrais-je espérer qu'il me pardonne ?

Comment pouvais me sentir entouré lorsque la … la chose qui normalement n'aurait jamais dû m'abandonner me laisse. Qu'est ce qui clochai chez moi ? C'était ce que je voulais être une personne bien, que mon côté méchant sans aille et maintenant je l'en voulais parce qu'il était parti ? Il avait blessé mon ami, Harry était mon ami et je l'avais blessé. Je passais une main dans ma chevelure lorsque je remarquais des chaussures. Je me levais pour me tenir devant Harry qui me regardait les sourcils froncés. Il me donna un coup de poing dans le visage avant de me relever par le côl de ma robe

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à me secouer

\- …, je gardais la tête baissée

\- Je croyais qu'on était ami, dit-il en me secouant, tu crois être la seule à souffrir ? J'ai aussi perdu un ami !

\- Tu comprends absolument rien, dis-je en le poussant

\- Alors expliques moi ! Demanda-t-il énervé

\- Comment peux-tu dire que je suis ton ami alors que j'ai levé ma baguette contre toi ? Demandai-je en pleurant, pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ça serait tellement plus facile !

\- Pour qui toi ou moi ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement !

\- Je ne peux pas me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Expliquai-je, je te revoie tous les soirs Harry, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne revoie pas ton regard au moment où j'allais te tuer !

\- Je m'en fous ! Dit-il en me poussant, je m'en fous ! On est ami ! Je sais que ce n'était pas toi mais toi tu te fiches du mal que tu peux faire

\- Comment tu peux dire une telle chose ? Demandai-je en colère

\- ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNE ? Hurla-t-il

-Je … je … je restais sans voix

\- T'as intérêt à rectifier les choses Lily ! Dit-il en se retournant, parce que tu m'as abandonné et juste pour cela je te pardonnerai difficilement ! Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire alors arrête de t'admirer le nombril !

Il s'en alla me laissant seule alors que je m'écroulais au sol en larme criant devant une telle incompréhension. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je voulais. Je le voyais s'éloigner alors que je ne savais pas comment réagir face à une telle déclaration. Je voulais qu'il me déteste mais en même temps qu'il me retienne dans ma chute. Folle de rage et d'une douleur indescriptible qui me martelait la poitrine je décidai me confronter à lui une fois pour toutes. Les éléments furent de mon côté. J'avais tapé du pied et une immense barrière d'épine se dressa devant lui alors qu'une puissante rafale le ramena vers moi.

-Je te défends de me tourner le dos ! Grondai-je, tu … toi … toi plus que tout le monde je t'interdis de ME TOURNER LE DOS !

-…, il me regarda surpris avant de sourire en secouant la tête

\- Tu … tu peux m'en vouloir, je suis désolé d'avoir lever ma baguette contre toi mais même si tu devais me haïr je t'interdis de me tourner le dos ! JE N'ADMETTRAI PAS QU'UNE PERSONNE DE PLUS ME TOURNE LE DOS !

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je m'éloigne, dit-il ironiquement, décides toi !

\- JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE J'AI PU DIRE ! Répondis-je en le fixant en colère alors que le vent commençait à se faire violent, s'abattant sur nous pour former une tornade, TU NE ME TOURNES PAS LE DOS !

-TU VEUX QUOI ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton que moi, DIS MOI CE QUE TU VEUX ! C'EST TOI QUI A ARRÊTE DE NOUS PARLER, ALORS POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS ÊTRE Là ALORS QUE TU NE L'AS PAS ETE POUR MOI ?

\- PARCE QUE … PARCE QUE JE SUIS DESOLE D'AVOIR PORTE MA BAGUETTE CONTRE TOI ET J'AI ETE PUNI ET JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU ME RATTRAPES ! Répondis-je naïvement

\- …, je le voyais me regardait avant de se mettre à marcher vers moi

Il resta planter devant moi alors que je le fusillais, il me prit soudainement dans ces bras. Son geste fut immédiat sur moi, cela me prit plusieurs minutes pour comprendre qu'il me prenait dans ses bras

-Idiote ! Dit-il sur un ton plus doux, je ne te tournerais jamais le dos

\- Harry, réussis-je à dire surprise

\- Nous sommes amis, dit-il, ne l'oublies jamais ! Quoiqu'il arrive je te rattraperais toujours, tu entends ? Toujours ! Insista-t-il sur le dernier mot

Je lui rendis finalement son étreinte avant de me laisser aller, je pleurais dans ces bras, cela faisait tellement de bien. Il resserra son étreinte alors que je pleurais encore lui demandant pardon pour mon geste. Il me demanda de me calmer un peu comme l'aurait fait un grand frère. Être dans ces bras était si bon, je ne voulais jamais me décoller lui.

* * *

 **A bientôt les amis 3**

 **J'essaierai de publier plus régulièrement**


	8. Chapter 8

**Starck29: on trouve beaucoup de fanfic Harry/Snape Mentor, après au niveau des scènes je puisse mes sources de partout (sans pour autant pomper des auteurs de ses histoires), fanfic, manga! Surtout manga x). Cette histoire est l'avant dernière, je suis très soft elle va s'assombrir crescendo! Vous allez tous me détester surtout avec la fin que j'ai déjà construite ! (j'ai un esprit très très tordu, tu t'en rendras comptes bientôt x) ) Je te remercie au passage de continuer de me lire d'ailleurs fais moi part en commentaires de qui sont tes personnages préférés, leurs traits de caractères préférés ^^**

 **Agenoide: si tu passes par là malheureusement il n'y aura pas de scène très joyeuse dans cette histoire. Il s'agit d'une l'histoire charnière !**

 **Sans spoiler, la Mort de Cédric n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui va se passer! Mais lâchez vos hypothèses ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire 3**

* * *

La tempête avait commencé par se calmer et les épines par retourner à la terre. Je voyais mon père accourcir vers nous ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Hermione inquiète en me saisissant par l'épaule

\- Oui, répondis-je en souriant, le cœur léger

\- J'ai tellement eu peur, dit-elle en me prenant contre elle alors que j'étais surprise

Je lui répondis en souriant à nouveau avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Je sentis comme un poids soudain s'enlever des mes épaules même si un immense sentiment de culpabilité existait encore, je savais maintenant que je n'étais pas seule. Alors que mon père me prit à nouveau dans ces bras, je fus projeté dans un autre monde, mon rêve pour être plus précise, ce fameux rêve où tout le monde était réuni pour un pique-nique

\- Alors ? Dit une voix familière, n'avais-je pas raison ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Si, répondis-je, j'aurais dû les faire confiance, dis-je en répondis-je, merci Cédric

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit-il, nous sommes ami ! Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de disparaître.

Je me mise à rougir passant ma main sur ce fameux baiser. Le reste de la journée je la passais avec Harry et les autres, j'étais moins seule enfin je crois. Tout était encore si confus mais la vie continuait, elle devait continuer. Mes pouvoirs étaient revenues, enfin presque revenus, je pouvais ressentir ce que les gens ressentaient mais assez faiblement. Au moment du discours je m'étais réfugiée dans la pièce d'à côté, comment avais-je pu arrivé à là ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur moi ? Alors que j'enfouissais ma tête entre mes jambes je pouvais ressentir une présence … faible mais je pouvais la ressentir, je ravalais mes larmes avant de lever la tête pour voir mon père qui me souriait

\- Lily, interpella-t-il

\- Je vais bien, rassurai-je en souriant

\- Je sais que c'est faux, dit-il, je sais aussi qu'il faudra du temps, et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas seule

\- Je sais papa, je sais ! Dis-je en me levant

\- Il faut rentrer, dit-il en me tendant la main, papa t'aime Lily ne l'oublies jamais

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Souriai-je

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis l'hommage de Cédric, mes journées étaient moins maussade, j'avais réussi à rire grâce à mes animaux, je parlais tous les jours avec mes amis et plus encore je pratiquais un peu la magie … je ne m'étais pas penché dessus depuis la fin de l'année scolaire … j'étais toujours réticente à prendre une baguette mais si je voulais retourner à Poudlard … j'allais devoir faire abstraction de ce que la baguette dégageait. En plus à la regarder, j'avais l'impression qu'elle perdait de son éclat … elle semblait moins belle plus … plus grise comme si elle même sombrait peu à peu dans les abysses des ténèbres. Mon père m'aidait à progresser et surtout à tout rattraper. Il m'aidait à me changer les idées en invitant mes amis à la maison et même à ma plus grande surprise, Lupin qui m'avait aidé à faire mon devoir, il m'avait aussi conseiller sur cette peur que j'avais de refaire de la magie mais ce moment de tranquillité fut de courte durée. Alors que je revenais de la cuisine avec un verre de lait, une lettre débarqua pour mon père. Pour me détendre de cette journée, je pris un bain essayant de remettre tous les événements en place mais j'étais encore confuse

Même si ces dernières jours, je pouvais sentir qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Lorsque je pouvais me regarder dans le miroir, je ne me voyais qu'à moitié. Il me manquait quelque chose ! Pourquoi les cherchais-je ? Ils avait été la cause de mon malheur, la cause de ma tristesse et pourtant … des bras m'enveloppaient et je fermais les yeux un moment laissant sa chaleur me transpercer

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore présente ? Demandai-je en la retenant

\- Je suis la lumière qui règne dans ton cœur, celle qui te guidera et te protégera ! Dit-elle doucement

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné ? Demandai-je calmement

\- Même nos cauchemars peuvent avoir des craintes, dit-elle, lui et moi ne voulons qu'une chose, te rendre plus forte, ne plus te voir souffrir mais le chemin pour parvenir à ce bonheur est différent, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une image de moi avec des ailes noires et un autre moi avec des ailes blanches.

\- Me guider ? Dis-je en la regardant, en me détruisant c'est cela que tu appelles guider ? Demandai-je amèrement, pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas la puissance nécessaire pour ne plus souffrir ? Demandai-je toujours amèrement

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne dispose pas de cette puissance que tu recherches tant ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi avant de mettre sa main sur mon cœur, tu l'as déjà !

\- Si je l'ai pourquoi toi et lui lui … ? Demandai-je troublé

\- C'est une question que tu devras répondre seule ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle se retourna

\- Pourquoi je me sens si vide sans les ténèbres ? Demandai-je

\- Nous sommes toi mon petit ange, nous faisons partie de toi ! Et souviens-toi, la lumière ne peut exister sans les ténèbres et les ténèbres ne peuvent exister sans lumière. Nos deux entités s'oppossent et se complètent, lorsque tu arriveras à le comprendre tu pourras enfin le maîtriser !

Elle disparut me laissant avec plus d'interrogation encore. La lumière et les ténèbres … en quoi cela me concernait ? N'avais-je pas assez souffert ? Je poussais un long soupir avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit soupirant pensive de ce qu'avait été ma vie jusqu'à présent ! Mon père était entré dans ma chambre, je le remarquais à cause de Serena qui me mordillait le pantalon. Cela me faisait sourire bizarrement !

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il doucement

\- Bien, répondis je en le fixant, confuse mais bien

\- Arthur Weasley souhaite que tu passes les derniers jours avec eux ! Informa-t-il, je pense que tu devrais accepter cette proposition !

\- Mes amis me manquent ! Répondis-je sincèrement

\- Profites des derniers jours, dit-il, j'en informerai Arthur !

Il s'éloigna alors que Serena sauta sur mon lit pour s'engouffrer dans mes bras pour des caresses. Je profitais de sa présence pour m'endormir, la journée allait être longue.

* * *

 **A bientôt mes loulous x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne année mes loulous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête, nouvelle année, nouvelles résolutions, moi c'est d'essayer de publier le plus possible.**

 **Voici un chapitre, n'oubliez pas de donner vos théories,**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

Le lendemain après un bon petit déjeuner, Serena et ses petits m'accompagnèrent. Nous empruntions la cheminée pour arriver chez les Weasley, tout le monde m'attendait Hermione me sauta au cou tandis que Ron et Harry souriaient. Je pouvais sentir la bonheur qui émanaient d'eux, cela faisait tellement de bien. Harry s'approcha de Serena qu'il carressait pendant que ses petits sautèrent sur Ron pour que lui s'occupe d'eux

-Lily, interpella une voix que je connaissais bien

-Sirius ! Dis-je ravi

-Je voix que tu n'es pas venu seule ! Dit-il en rigolant

-Black, intervint mon père qui venait d'apparaitre, je te confie ma fille, si jamais il lui arrive malheur je t'étriperai vif ! Menaça-t-il

-Je vais prendre soin de la petite, rassura-t-il, ne t'inquiète pas tu peux la laisser sans problème.

-Papa, interpellai-je, j'aurais de vos nouvelles ? Demandai-je

-Oui, rassura-t-il, mais ménages toi ! Demanda-t-il

-Promis, répondis-je

Harry et Ron s'étaient donnés pour objectif de me divertir du mieux que je pouvais, ils ne me laissaient jamais seule et Hermione elle profitait pour m'accorder son oreille. J'étais bien, pendant un bref instant j'étais tellement bien, j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter cette sécurité qui m'avait tant manqué. Pour la première fois depuis la fin des cours je me sentais bien, juste bien. J'avais été traité comme une princesse, on cédait presque à toutes mes volontés. Mon père me donnait de ses nouvelles, tout allait bien pour le meilleur du monde. Tout allait bien … c'était ce que je croyais … c'était ce que je m'étais persuadé mais la réalité m'avait une nouvelle fois rattrapée.

Tout commença lorsque nous nous rendions au chemin de travers pour nos fournitures, les miens mon père les avaient déjà pris, je les accompagnais pour choisir les livres et quelques vêtements. Pendant ce temps je m'étais un peu éloigné pour regarder les animaux … cela me faisait penser que mes chéries me manquaient tellement. Je pouvais sentir mes pouvoirs revenir et même se renforcer. Je pouvais me sentir forte sans craindre que quelque chose me soit enlevé.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées pensant à cette nouvelle année et aussi à ma résolution de devenir plus forte et maîtriser mes pouvoirs, tous mes pouvoirs. J'étais déterminée, une détermination que personne ne pourrait m'enlever. Alors que j'approchais ma main de la cage d'une chouette très belle, vraiment ravissante, une main me stoppa resserrant sa prise. J'avais levé les yeux avant de me mettre à trembler … je devais rêver … la culpabilité devait me jouer un tour. Lorsque je voulus reprendre ma main, cette personne la retint fortement avant de me tirer vers elle

-ça fait un bail Lily ! Dit-il, c'est méchant de ne pas donner de tes nouvelles à un vieil ami !

-…, j'essayai de récupérer ma main mais rien à faire

-Tu as quoi ? 9 ? 10 ans ? Demanda-t-il

-Eh ! Cria une voix derrière moi, lâchez cette enfant ! Ordonna-t-elle

-Mr Weasley, dis-je soulagé alors que j'essayai de cacher mes tremblements, je … je suis désolée, dis-je instinctivement

-La petite voulait ouvrir la cage de l'oiseau ! Reprit l'homme qui me lâcha enfin alors que je me réfugiais lui

-Lily ! Gronda-t-il, ce n'est pas un jouet, je vais devoir en avertir ton père !

-Non ! Criai-je, je … s'il vous plait

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement, on rentre !

Je le laissais s'éloignait un peu avant de me tourner vers cet homme qui me sourit avant de me dire à bientôt … c'était un cauchemar dont je devais me réveiller, je devais impérativement sortir de ce cauchemar. J'étais devenue blanche comme un drap lui mit la faute sur le fait que j'allais en avertir mon père mais c'était bien autre. Un sentiment que je pensais disparu depuis toujours venait de refaire surface un sentiment que nul homme ne peut ignorer, la peur brute. Voilà ce qu'il m'inspirait … la peur.

En arrivant chez lui il me demanda de monter dans la chambre et d'attendre que mon père arrive … je lui obéis sans faire d'histoire … en arrivant dans la chambre je regardais le miroir, je n'avais pas fait tout cela pour rien … je l'emmenerai avec moi … j'avais une famille personne ne pourra m'arracher à eux et mon père me protégerai, il me l'avait juré il nous l'avait juré à moi et à mon ange gardien. J'avais des amis près à tous pour moi … je ne laissera pas ce sentiment m'envahir à nouveau, plus jamais !

La porte s'était ouverte sur un homme qui ne paraissait pas content, je me retournais vers lui avant de baisser la tête.

-Tu aurais une explication à me fournir pour l'incident au chemin de traverse ? Demanda mon père sévèrement

-…, je secouais la tête sans répondre

-Lily ! Gronda-t-il

-Je voulais juste le voir de plus près, mentis-je

-Tu es punie ! Pas de dessert et privée de sortie pour le reste de la semaine ! Dit-il sévèrement

-Me protégerez vous ? Demandai-je soudainement

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Je veux savoir si vous me protégerez toujours quoiqu'il arrive ! Demandai-je

-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il sous le choc

-J'ai besoin de l'entendre ! Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui, j'ai juste besoin de l'entendre

-Evidemment, dit-il en s'approchant avant de me prendre contre lui, je t'aime plus que tout au monde dit-il, ne doutes jamais de cela

-Je ne doute pas, répondis-je, je … je voulais juste l'entendre à nouveau, dis je en m'apaisant, je vous aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Lily ! Dit-il en me serrant contre lui

J'avais bel et bien été privé de dessert mais l'incident au chemin de traverse fut loin, je profitais des derniers jours pour me reposer et surtout profiter de mes amis. J'avais à cause de l'incident pris du retard que Hermione m'avait aidé à rattraper, c'était assez agréable de travailler avec elle. J'adorais, elle était très prévenante et lorsque nous avions fini elle se proposait de me brosser les cheveux ou de me faire les ongles

Quelques jours après ma visite chez les Weasley j'étais en direction pour Poudlard, une nouvelle année allait commencer et aussi une nouvelle aventure … même si je savais que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même je reprenais espoir dans la vie … mon père ; mes amis ; ma famille ; mes espoirs.

-Es-tu prête ? Demanda mon ange à la voix si douce

-Oui, répondis-je très sûre de moi, je le suis plus que jamais !

-Ton cœur est trouble, rajouta-t-elle, la peur te submerge ! Dit-elle

-Plus maintenant ! Dis-je en me retournant vers elle, les ténèbres ont quitté mon cœur, je me sens légère, je ne serais plus jamais influencé par elle !

-Sans les ténèbres, la lumière ne peut apparaître, dit-elle, ne l'oublies jamais !

-Que dois-je comprendre ? Demandai-je troublée, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas clairement à mes questions ?

-Ses réponses toi seule devras les répondre ! Dit-elle, ton éveil est presque terminé, le jour où tu devras choisir ton camp approche. Si sans les ténèbres la lumière ne peut jaillir, gardes en tête que même dans la plus éclatante lumière il existe une once de ténèbres

Je serrais les poings, cette conversation était comme stérile … des réponses que je dois chercher, des réponses que je dois trouver et si je ne voulais pas les trouver ? Et si je voulais juste être normal. J'émergeais enfin des toilettes du train pour m'asseoir près de Ron qui me fixait pas très très bien

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je intriguée

-C'est moi où tes cheveux sont plus … plus sombre ? Demanda-t-il, tu es moins rousse !

-Euh … quoi ? Demandai-je amusée

-Harry, j'ai raison non ? Demanda-t-il

-Un peu, dit-il, c'est à peine remarquable !

-Si vous le dites, dis-je en m'étirant, le trajet est encore long ? Demandai-je

-On y sera d'ici une bonne heure, répondit Hermione

-Ok, dis-je en souriant

Je m'étirais une fois encore avant de regarder le paysage me demandant ce que Poudlard allait encore me réserver. J'avais connu grâce à cette école le meilleur comme le pire, des rires mais aussi des pleures. C'est en expérimentant à la fois la victoire et la défaite que je grandirais, même si je souhaitais une existence normale le fait d'être sorcière me rendait déjà spéciale.

* * *

 **Laissez moi un commentaire, cela me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire**

 **A bientôt 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Après des mois d'attente, je vous présente la suite de l'histoire de Lily, bonne lecture :)

(chapitre corrigé)

* * *

L'arrivée à Poudlard était assez sombre, assez sinistre même. Je croyais que le ministère ne croyait pas au retour de l'autre …quel était donc l'utilité de renforcer la sécurité des élèves ? Nous pénétrions dans dans l'enceinte du château où nous nous installions pour le banquet qui allait commencer. Après la répartition traditionnelle des élèves, le directeur prit la parole pour nous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry me disait que cette femme était vil et cruelle car elle avait été présente pendant son procès pour avoir sauvé son cousin … je trouvais cela tellement absurde. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il intervienne alors qu'ils fassent leurs travail. Par la suite, le directeur rappela certaines directives qu'il fallait scrupuleusement respecter sous peine de punition mais avait-il à peine commencé qu'il se fit interrompre par cette femme Dolores Ombrage.

-Merci cher directeur pour ses aimables paroles de bienvenue, commença-t-elle

-Elle pourrait dire bonsoir ! Dis-je à Harry alors que je sentais une énergie négative émaner de cette femme qui était hautaine

-Et quel plaisir de voir tous ses visages lever vers moi et je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de très bon amis ! Dit-elle en souriant

-Les meilleurs du monde, ajoutai-je ironiquement

-Le ministère de la magie a toujours accordé à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et sorciers une importance primordiale, bien que chaque directeur ait apporté quelque chose de nouveau à cette école, le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé, préservons ce qui doit être préservé, améliorons ce qui doit être amélioré et supprimons les pratiques qui doivent être interdites. C'est pourquoi dans le cadre de ma mission en ses lieux que je serais assisté afin d'au mieux répondre à vos attentes, dit-elle en laissant place à un homme

Celui-ci regarda l'ensemble de la salle avant de s'attarder un bref instant sur moi … j'avais resserré le verre que je tenais en main perdant ainsi beaucoup de couleur. Etait-cela qu'il entendait par « à bientôt ». Une soudaine bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, j'essayais de me retenir du mieux que je pouvais mais une sorte d'angoisse commençait à prendre chacun de mes membres sans que je puisse réellement faire quelque chose. Tout mon corps me poussait à sortir de la salle.

Alors qu'il se présentait et insistait sur le fait qu'il était à l'écoute des étudiants, prise d'une panique encore jamais arrivé je me levais de table avant de me mettre à courir. Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour me regarder un moment alors que je m'engouffrais dans les cachots. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar … sur toutes les personnes qui existaient elle n'avait trouvé que lui … j'étais devant les appartements de mon père … le mot de passe avait été changé comme chaque début d'année

Rusard le concierge qui passait par là vint à ma rencontre sûrement avec l'intention de me passer un savon, il m'avait demandé de le suivre … sûrement pour me mettre en colle mais mon corps refusait d'obéir … je pouvais sentir comme une chose froide se poser sur mon pied de tout son poids m'empêchant de marcher alors qu'une autre chose se posait sur ma gorge m'empêchant d'hurler. Mon père était arrivé peu de temps après lui, il accourut à mes côtés sans même dire un mot il me porta alors que je restais tétaniser … que devais-je faire ? Comment étais-je sensé réagir ?

Ce qui me ramena à la réalité fut l'odeur très puissante qu'il me colla sous le nez. Je levais les yeux vers lui avant de sauter à son cou incapable de dire quoique ce soit … l'homme était d'un naturel égoïste et méchant cependant le temps m'a appris que l'on pouvait changer … c'était ce que je m'étais convaincue … je voulais croire en l'homme, je voulais croire en l'humanité de chacun. C'était les excuses que j'avais trouvé pour ne rien dire à papa sur ce que je ressentais.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il

-Trop de sentiment méchant, répondis-je en le regardant, je … je n'ai pas pu résister, je vous demande pardon ! Dis-je sincèrement

-Non, dit-il doucement, si ses sentiments t'oppressaient tu as bien fait, dit-il en me souriant alors que je retenais mes sanglots

-Je pourrais pleurer sans que vous me demandiez ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je

-Oui, dit-il en s'installant près de moi, papa est là Lily et papa t'aime ! Pleures ma chérie, pleures autant que tu le veux ! Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front

-Sans même attendre j'éclatais en sanglot, pleurant comme jamais avant de le serrer plus près de moi comme si je désirais qu'il ne s'en aille jamais.

Le lendemain, je commençais par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était son assistant qui nous faisait cour. J'avais pris une profonde inspiration, j'avais déjà séché les cours et j'avais été puni sévèrement, je me passerai bien cette fois de faire la même chose. Le cour était normal, il expliquait avec brio et sans même que je n'ai à l'interpeller sur une question. Je pouvais sentir de lui deux sentiments, deux sentiments qui … qui me troublait, du remord mais aussi de la joie … avais-je raison ? Avait-il changé ?

Je ne voulais pas le savoir, je voulais juste rester loin de lui et retourner dans les bras protecteur de mon père. A la fin du cour alors que je rangeais mes affaires il me retint, je voyais tout le monde quitter la classe alors que j'étais là avec lui … seul. Que me voulait-il ?

-Tu ne m'as pas salué Lily, dit-il en s'approchant de moi alors que je reculais

-Bonjour, rectifiai-je

-N'aies pas peur, dit-il en me regardant normalement, je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il je voulais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait, dit-il, ce n'était pas très bien de ma -part !

-…, je le regardais suspicieuse combien de fois m'avait-il dit cela et combien de fois je m'étais retrouvée en pleure

-Tu n'as pas confiance, dit-il, je peux te comprendre, ajouta-t-il, j'ai beaucoup de remord de t'avoir fait souffrir mais j'ai changé, je veux juste faire la paix. Je suis moi-même papa et je souhaite protéger mon enfant chose que je n'ai pas fait à cette époque

-…, je baissais les yeux sentant comme un froid s'emparer de la pièce

-Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme tu devais l'être, je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas ici pour te faire souffrir et que je ne souhaite pas non plus te faire du mal. Tu peux le sentir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, ce remord qui me ronge

-…, je sentais en effet du remord mais ce qui m'inquiétait était l'étincelle de colère qui avait passé dans ses yeux en me voyant, peut-être me trompais-je ?

-Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune fille, dit-il en passant sa main sur ma joue alors que l'évitait

-Mon père m'attend, dis-je en prenant mes affaires

-Lily, dit-il en me retenant un instant, je ne te veux aucun mal ! Dit-il, laisses moi une chance de le prouver !

-Je reprenais ma main avant de m'en aller dans les cachots, je n'avais pas la force d'assister aux autres cours, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre avant de me laisser glisser derrière la porte et pleurer. J'étais censé avoir potion … j'allais me faire tuer sûrement. Je me refaisais la scène dans a tête, il m'avait à de nombreuse reprise protégé mais il m'avait aussi blessé … devais-je le faire confiance ?

-J'avais besoin de parler avec mon père, j'avais besoin de le voir. J'envoyais Serena le prévenir, plus que tout j'avais besoin de lui. Il était apparu assez vite avant d'accourir vers moi et de me prendre contre lui. J'avais une tête comme une pastèque, incapable de penser, incapable de raisonner

-Lily, interpella-t-il

-Si une personne éprouve du remord doit on lui pardonner ? Demandai-je

-Je … je ne comprends pas, dit-il, je …

-Répondez juste à ma question, demandai-je

-Oui, je le pense, dit-il, les gens sont idiots et les rares personnes qui reconnaissent qu'ils sont des idiots méritent eux aussi le pardon.

-Les gens changent ils vraiment ? Demandai-je

-Oui, dit-il, oui certains y arrivent et d'autre pas !

-Papa, interpellai-je

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-J'ai raté potion, dis-je en rigolant légèrement

-Ce n'est pas si grave, tu le rattraperas ce soir ! Dit-il gentiment, s'il te plait évite de me faire une telle frayeur, en voyant Serena j'ai mon pauvre cœur qui a failli manqué un battement

-Oui mais vous ne mourrez pas, dis-je sincèrement, vous m'avez promis de me protéger !

-Et plus que tu ne le crois, dit-il gentiment. Que dirais-tu de te mettre au lit ? Je te fais apporter un chocolat chaud

-Oui, dis-je en me serrant contre lui

-Tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, dis-je en souriant

La journée s'était bien terminée, nous avions tous eu une journée assez mouvementé Harry avec son heure de colle et moi avec mon rattrapage de potion.

* * *

Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh oui oui je sais il faut me taper sur les doigt, je suis désolée x)


	11. Chapter 11

**Petite erreur de ma part pour le chapitre précédent que j'ai rectifié, voici un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner x)**

* * *

Les jours qui suivaient la rentrée à Poudlard fut très paisible, plus paisible que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je passais mon temps avec mes amis et ma famille, mon père était très présent mais je commençais à reprendre du poil de la bête, je souhaitais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, qu'il sourisse et enfin qu'il s'apaise.

Papa, interpellai-je alors que je travaillais dans sa salle de classe, je vous sens tracassé, dis-je en m'approchant

Rien ne devant vous inquiéter, dit-il doucement se plongeant dans ses papiers

Je voudrais vous aider, dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour le prendre contre moi, je voudrais vous aider comme vous m'avez aidé

Tu peux le faire, dit-il en me fixant, continues de sourire ! Demanda-t-il

Oui, dis-je en souriant stupidement, vous pourriez m'aider, je ne comprends pas le devoir en DCFM, je ne comprends pas la méthode de la prof !

Montres moi ça ! Demanda-t-il

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette vieille folle ne veut pas qu'on utilise la magie, j'en ai besoin si je veux pouvoir maitriser mon énergie, m'offusquai-je

On surveille son langage, gronda-t-il, une fessée peut très bien tombé, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas reçu ses derniers temps qu'elles sont à exclure.

Je ne l'aime pas, argumentai-je, elle … elle a une façon étrange de me regarder et … et je sens qu'elle non plus elle ne me supporte pas, j'ai eu de la chance c'était son assistant qui nous faisait cours mais son dernier cours était affreux

Ce n'est pas une raison, gronda-t-il, ce genre de langage ne sera pas accepté, c'est mon premier et dernier avertissement ! Gronda-t-il, suis-je clair ?

Oui papa, répondis-je honteusement gardant la tête baissée, mais je veux faire de la magie ! Harry a été puni pour avoir mis une chose en évidence et au final c'est limite si on ne nous prive pas d'une liberté ! Dis-je plus calmement

La situation au sein de l'école est palpable, je peux vous aider et vous entrainer mais je suis surveillé aussi ! Dit-il calmement

Nous passions l'après midi ensemble, c'était si bon. Il m'avait donné ce que j'avais perdu pendant ces dernières années, je l'aimais tant et je voulais tant le préserver. Les temps allaient être difficile, je le sentais, c'était peut être cela qu'on me demandait. Choisir mon camps, entre le bien et le mal. Cette guerre contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit ne me concernait pas uniquement mais elle concernait nous tous. Harry, mon père, moi et bien plus encore. Le monde magique était souffrant et force de constater que le ministère ne faisait rien pour nous sauver. J'en étais tellement outrée mais à qui devais-je me plaindre ? C'était aussi d'une part grâce à moi qu'il était de retour.

Je fixais le feu qui crépitait, je revoyais son affreux visage qui riait. J'avais tellement à protéger mais la question était en étais-je seulement capable ? J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même laissant cette chose prendre le dessus, cette chose ? Voilà comment je qualifiais ma colère et ma haine de « chose ». Non ! Je devais apprendre à me contrôler, je devais apprendre à ne plus jamais succomber. Jamais, jamais je ne la laisserai reprendre le dessus, jamais plus ! Et cela même si je dois mourir. Je causais plus de mal que de bien. Je secouais la tête avant de m'allongeai, frissonnant, j'avais peur. Ma plus grande peur c'était moi-même. Je me rendais compte que je pouvais tous perdre en une fraction de seconde et que cela ne relevais que de mon propre chef. Le ciel m'avait dont d'un cadeau merveilleux car si je n'avais pas été différente je n'aurais pas vécu ce genre d'aventure, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de quitter ma tante et pire je n'aurais jamais connu mon père que j'aimais tant. L'ironie du sort, je ne savais pas maîtriser ma magie ce qui me rendait dangereuse. La restriction de l'utilisation de la magie ne m'arrangeait guère et ses élèves non plus.

Alors que je sortais pour rejoindre mes amis dans le hall, je fus arrêté par d'autres gryffondor qui semblaient remontés.

Tu n'es qu'une menteuse Evans, me cracha un élève de la promotion d'Harry, toi et Potter vous voulez vous attirer des louanges en faisant croire que tu-sais-qui est revenu

Je n'ai rien inventé, répondis-je énervé, je n'ai fait que dire une vérité que tout le monde refuse de croire, répondis-je

Ouvres les yeux, le seul mal c'est toi ! Dit-il, il n'y a aucun danger dans ce château à part toi et Potter qui cherchaient semer la zizanie

Je l'ai inventé ça ? Demandai-je en relevant mon tee-shirt

Lily ! Cria Harry, laisses ils n'en valent pas la peine

Peut-être, dit-il, tout comme la mort de Cédric, dit-il alors que je commençais à voir noir

L'air se refroidit soudainement, une air glaciale qui commençait geler tout sur son passage.

Avoue le Evans, dit-il en s'approchant vers moi pour me pousser de son doigt, tu es la seule à avoir vu Cédric mourir

Je te conseille de ne pas me toucher ! Dis-je en essayant de me contrôler

Où quoi ? Dit-il avec un air dédaigneux, tu vas me tuer comme tu l'as fait avec Cédric !

La ferme, demandai-je

Tu es la seule qui est sorti sans la moindre cicatrice lors du tournoi ! Avoues-le ! Dit-il en me poussant une fois encore, c'est toi qui l'a tué !

TU VAS LA FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE ! Hurlai-je avant de lui sauter dessus et de commencer à le frapper, si tu veux tant que ça le rejoindre, j'exaucerai tes prières, ajoutai-je les dents serrés avant de recommencer à le battre

Harry qui semblait paralysé par le froid réussit à bouger pour me retenir mais une rafale de vent le poussa et le fit tomber alors que je continuais mon assaut lorsque ma main dut stoppé dans son élan mais juste un bref instant avant que je ne recommence à me fracturer la main. Le professeur Ombrage qui avait tiré sa baguette revint à la charge, je pouvais sentir ses pulsions noirs qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter ma colère. Harry qui s'était à nouveau relevé essaya de me stopper usant cette fois de la magie. J'étais sur le point de redonner un coup de poing quand je le levais les yeux vers lui

Ne m'obliges pas ! Dit-il presque tremblant

…, je me mise soudainement à trembler à mon tour alors que des larmes de rages perlaient sur mes joues

Je sais ce que tu as enduré Lily, je te crois, raisonna-t-il, je … dit-il en s'approchant, je suis là ! Dit-il en me prenant contre lui

Ombrage et plusieurs élèves avaient assistés à la scène. Tout le monde était autour de nous, il était difficile maintenant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ombrage envoyant ce petit con de Gryffondor à l'infirmerie alors que je devais suivre celle-ci jusqu'à son bureau.

Harry réussit à me calmer mais que brièvement, une sorte de rage enfoui grondait en moi et je ne parvenais à étouffer. J'avais beau contrôler ma respiration ou encore essayer de calmer mon esprit mais rien à faire. Nous étions arrivés à son bureau où elle s'installa avant de se tourner vers nous

Voici ce que cette école a formé de futur criminel ! Commença-t-elle

Je ne suis pas une criminel, dis-je en la regardant froidement

Je vous conseille de ne pas être aussi insolente envers moi ! Dit-elle sévèrement alors que l'orage tonnait sur le toit de Poudlard

Où quoi ? Demandai-je irrité, OU QUOI ? Vous allez me frapper parce que j'ai dit la vérité ? Demandai-je

Ce qui sort de votre bouche ne sont que des mensonges ! Rétorqua-t-elle

JE N'AI PAS MENTI, VOLDEMORT EST DE RETOUR ! Criai-je comme pour les faire entendre raison

VOUS MENTEZ ! S'emporta-t-elle, vous n'êtes qu'une petite menteuse !

Une punition des plus sévère s'impose, intervint son assistant que je fusillai du regard. Tu ne changeras jamais Lily ! Dit-il devant tout le monde, je te conseille fortement de te calmer ou je le ferai à ta place, tu as déjà oublié ce qui se passait ?

Ma colère fut soudainement remplacé par une vague de peur, non je n'avais pas oublié comment aurai-je pu ? Harry me donna un coup de coude me demandant si je le connaissais et moi instinctivement je secouais la tête. Mon père fit au même moment son entré alors que me retenir de pleurer était de plus en plus difficile.

Excuses toi ! Ordonna-t-il

Je suis désolée, répondis-je instinctivement

Je vois que vous savez vous y prendre avec ses petits imbéciles ! Dit-elle à son assistant qui semblait se réjouir de la situation

Professeur Rogue, dit son assistant qui leva les yeux vers mon père

Dans votre chambre Evans ! Ordonna-t-il

* * *

Prochain chapitre Dimanche ^^

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, surtout que pensez vous de l'assistant du professeur Ombrage? L'aimez-vous?


	12. Chapter 12

**Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je me retournais, sortant du bureau d'Ombrage pour me rendre dans ma chambre. Je pris la lampe qui trônait ma table de chevet avant de la balancer dans mon miroir. Des pas vers moi se faisaient entendre alors que je levais la tête abattu.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je perdue plus que jamais, je croyais que tu avais dit que tu m'abandonnais

-Loin de moi cette horrible pensée ma princesse, dit-elle,en me prenant par la main, je fais partie de vous, votre souffrance ne fait qu'alimenter ma force, quand comptez vous céder ?

-Jamais, dis-je en me redressant, je croyais avoir été clair, je ne céderai jamais aux ténèbres !

-Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demandèrent-ils soudainement, ce sont des larmes de colères que je vois, des larmes qui ne me sont pas destinés

-Tu voulais me protéger, c'est ainsi que tu le fais ? Demandai-je en ravalant mes larmes de rages alors que je voyais sa main squelettique se resserrer sur sa cape noire

-Vous protéger est mon seul devoir, dirent-ils, vous vous brisez et vous finirez par dire oui !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demandai-je affecté par sa tristesse

J'avais déjà ressenti cela de sa part pendant la troisième épreuve. Même mes ténèbres avaient mal et cette douleur s'accentuait à chaque coup dur de la vie, à chaque fois que le désespoir me gagnait. En tant normal les ténèbres se nourrissaient de cette douleur pour se renforcer, être plus forte, et ce réjouissait de cela ! Pas la mienne, mes ténèbres se nourrissaient de la haine que je pouvais parfois ressentir, de mes douleurs, de mes déceptions mais elle souffrait aussi. Elle voulait me préserver à sa façon en m'enveloppant dans une sorte de bulle et ne jamais me laisser sortir de celle-ci. Auparavent, s'ils m'avaient fait cette proposition, j'aurais probablement dit oui, rien ne me retenait à cette terre et personne ne tenait à moi mais aujourd'hui c'était différent ! Je comptais pour des gens et ils me le prouvaient !

-Je fais partie de vous et je resterais à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que vous m'acceptiez, dirent-ils en se retournant, nous sommes liés, vous ne nierez pas votre nature éternellement. Votre cœur est sur le point de m'appartenir !

-Et tu ne vas rien dire ? Criai-je à mon ange absent, tu ne comptes pas te manifester ?

-Nous ne sommes pas loin, ajouta une voix plus douce

Je les regardais s'évanouir alors qu'une faible lumière avançait vers moi. Je me demandais sur l'instant présent ce que j'avais fait pour mérité pour souffrir tant. A peine commençai-je à surmonter une souffrance que mon passé me rattrapait.

-Tu seras amenée à faire des choix difficiles dans l'avenir, dit-elle, mon petit ange est plus fort qu'elle ne le pense !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? Demandai-je en repensant auxs ténèbres de mon cœur qui semblaient beaucoup plus noir que normal

-Car tu es une bonne personne Lily ! Dit-elle en me souriant

-Tu ne m'as jamais protégé ! Tu ne t'es jamais manifesté, si lui je la rejette toi je ne t'ai jamais rejeté ! Reprochai-je, alors pourquoi ?

-Dans les moments de désespoir, une faible lumière apparaît dans l'obscurité pour te guider vers un nouvel espoir ! Dit-elle, tu as cette force en toi, dit-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue, ces choix, tes choix tu es la seule maitre de ton destin ! Je ne suis que ton guide. Ce pouvoir d'avancer, de te lever après chaque coup, tu l'a s déjà en toi

-Mais pour combien de tant ? Demandai-je, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de force

-Si tu l'as, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une image de mes amis, car tu n'es pas seule, tu peux toujours compter sur des gens qui t'aiment ! Mon petit ange peut s'appuyer sur ses gens merveilleux pour continuer à grandir

-…, je les regardais encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux

-Le pouvoir que te confère la lumière et les ténèbres sont déjà en toi, dit-elle, à toi de choisir ce que tu en feras ! Mon petit ange ton cœur est bon, n'en doute jamais ! Dit-elle avant de disparaître pour laisser apparaître mon père

Celui-ci prit une seconde pour analyser ma chambre et réparer les objets que j'avais volontairement cassé. Il était furieux, je pouvais le sentir et moi … je ne savais pas … aucun sentiment ne pouvait réellement être mis sur ce que je ressentais. Il me fixa un moment alors que je voulais juste éviter son regard, qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir du professeur Ombrage que vous ne soyez pas renvoyé, commença-t-il durement, elle accepte de vous garder dans l'enceinte de l'établissement en échange de plusieurs retenues ! Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle ! Ordonna-t-il

-…, je levais les yeux vers lui pour voir au final qu'il y avait de la déception dans son regard

Que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je n'avais rien dit, ni protesté durant son sermon … je pense qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, j'avais cherché cette situation, je ne pouvais réellement pas contrôler mes émotions … le revoir … la haine que j'avais enfoui avait rejailli et pourtant …. ce n'était pas ce que je voulais

-Vous êtes consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Dit-il, en plus d'heures de colles et bien sûr vous gagnez une fessée ! Je te pensais plus intelligente Lily et réponds moi quand je te parle !

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter ! Répondis-je, j'ai juste pas supporté ce qu'il a dit !

-Et c'était une raison pour le frapper comme tu l'as fait ? Demanda-t-il soudainement

-Je devrais le laisser faire peut-être ? Répondis-je tristement, pensez-vous aussi que je suis la meurtrière de Cédric, que j'ai du sang sur les mains !

-Tu aurais dû venir me voir ! Gronda-t-il alors que je fermais les yeux en serrant les poings. Je sais que tu ne t'aies pas encore remise de sa mort et ce que cet imbécile a dit n'aide pas, dit-il en m'enlassant, je suis si désolé que tu aies dû supporter cela mais je t'en prie, ne te laisses pas détruire !

-Qu'est-ce que la lumière m'apporte ? Demandai-je soudainement, la suivre … suivre cette voie et je ne fais que souffrir ! Et vous trouvez ça juste !

-La vie n'est ni juste, ni injuste, elle est ce qu'elle ait ! Raisonna-t-il

-Si j'avais accepté les ténèbres, Cédric serait encore vivant, je n'aurai pas été violé à plusieurs reprises et vendu pour une bouchée de pain ! Je n'aurais pas souffert, rétorquai-je, alors maintenant répondez à ma question ? Qu'ai-je fait ? POURQUOI ON S'ACHARNE SUR MOI ?

-…, il me fixa sans répondre

-Vous n'avez pas de répondre, souriais-je, le contraire m'aurait étonné. La faiblesse e l'homme est son cœur, renchéris-je, le cœur ne sert à rien car c'est en ayant un cœur que l'on est blessé, c'est parce que l'on a un cœur que les autres peuvent l'utiliser pour vous piétiner, c'est parce que l'on a un cœur que l'espoir peut nous être arraché ! Ajoutai-je amèrement.

-…, il me fixa sans répondre

-Céder aux ténèbres seraient tellement plus facile pour moi, ajoutai-je, mon cœur d'homme … le cœur tout court n'est qu'un parasite !

-Je ne t'encouragerais pas sur cette voie, dit-il de façon amère, j'ai déjà emprunté cette voie et même si elle te semble moins douloureuse, elle te blessera autant Lily ! Regarde moi ! Ordonna-t-il

-…, j'obéis alors que des larmes coulaient

-Tu perdras plus que tu ne le crois, il n'y a rien à gagner à emprunter cette voie ! Dit-il toujours aussi amère alors que ses yeux reflétaient, mais pour l'instant j'ai à traiter de ton comportement que je ne tolère pas ! Viens ici !

Je l'avais regardé un moment, j'avais réveillé en lui une chose douloureuse, je parvenais à le voir dans ses yeux, un passé douloureux … il parlait en connaissance de cause, je pouvais le sentir, je le passé m'était totalement inconnu et je ne l'avais brusqué pour qu'il m'en parle mais je constatais que c'était une chose qu'il regrettait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On dit que le passé nous construit, que nous apprenons de nos erreurs, qu'ils nous aident à grandir. Devais-je en déduire qu'il y avait du bon dans mon passé ? Quelle leçon devais-je en tirer ?

Il me sortit de mes pensées lorsque la première claque tomba, puis une autre et encore une autre. La douleur était croissante et je me mise à pleurer à nouveau. Après plusieurs minutes il me remonta m'obligeant à le regarder.

-Lily, la vie est injuste et je comprends ta colère, je comprends aussi que tu puisses ne plus croire en l'avenir mais tu n'obtiendras rien de bon à céder aux ténèbres, dit-il plus douloureusement, j'ai beaucoup perdu à cause d'elle et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à cause d'elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas de taille et je ne prétends pas réussir à te protéger de tous les dangers mais je ferais de mon mieux quitte à donner ma vie pour y parvenir ! Dit-il avec une voix presque tremblante

-Je sais, répondis-je en l'en lassant, la question est de savoir si j'en ai encore du courage d'avancer ou si je vais faire du sur place ! Je suis fatiguée, ajoutai-je douloureusement, je pense m'en sortir mais je me fais toujours rattraper !

-Je te porterai, si tu n'as plus de courage je te donnerais le peu que j'ai et nous avancerons ensemble mais je t'interdis de dire des bêtises du style céder aux ténèbres, dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui, je ne te laisserais pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Nous étions restés dans cette position sans bouger, c'était une chose bizarre car il était l'épaule sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour me relever et je me rendais compte que mon épaule aussi était très précieuse. Bien que le doute s'installait dans mon esprit, je ne voulais pas céder au ténèbres, je ne lui laisserais jamais ce plaisir. Jamais !

Mon père me laissa me reposer, je m'allongeai, fixant le plafond. Et si la lumière avait tort ? Ou même que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait raison ? Qu'étais sensée faire ? Je croyais avoir réussi à dépasser la mort de Cédric mais même si elle ne me hantait plus, le danger qui planait était bien présent et me rappelait que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tous les protéger … mais je le voulais … tous les protéger, tous les voir sourires, tous autant qu'il était. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prié, peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour s'adresser au ciel, j'avais besoin de réponse, j'avais besoin qu'on m'éclaire à la voie à prendre. Je ne voulais pas laisser les autres me dire ce que je devais faire, me dicter mon chemin, c'était une chose que je devais construire seule avec tout le monde ou sans. Mon destin … voilà la clé qui lèvera le mystère sur ce que je suis.

-Un choix ! Pensai-je à haute voix

Quel choix ? J'allais devoir bientôt faire un choix mais lequel ? Depuis l'année dernière à l'éveil de mes capacités, ses deux entités qui font partie de moi me demandait de faire un choix mais aucunes ne m'expliquaient sur ce fameux choix.

-L'une ne peut exister sans l'autre, pensai-je à nouveau à haute voix, et pourtant on me demande de faire un choix ! Mon destin est-il déjà écrit sans que je le sache ?

Je m'enfonçais dans mes pensées lorsqu'on frappait à la porte, je vis que j'avais de la compagnie. Harry, Ron et Hermione et ils n'étaient pas venus les mains vides.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Hermione

-Je ne sais pas, triste, en colère, dépitée, répondis-je, je n'arrive pas à placer des mots sur mes sentiments

-Nous sommes tes amis, nous serons toujours là pour toi ! Dit-elle en me regardant

-Je sais, dis-je en la regardant reconnaissante

-Harry nous a tous raconté, dit Ron à son tour, je vais cogner ce con !

-Non, répondis-je en rigolant, tu risques de voir ta mère débarquer !

-Ma mère n'est pas très effrayante, dit-il en rigolant, mais je tâcherais de quand même cacher ce méfait.

-Je le crois aussi, me moquai-je

-Te voir sourire est une vraie bénédiction, rajouta Hermione

-Je le perdrais en me rendant en colle ce soir ! Ajoutai-je blasé

-Cette vieille morue veut instaurer sa loi, répondit Harry, et elle ne fait que commencer

-Et comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je intriguée

-Tout le monde en parle et Dumbledore ne fait rien ! Dit-il, il est impuissant devant une telle situation !

-Cette année s'annonce difficile, rajouta Ron

-Parce que les années précédentes tu les as trouvé facile ? Demandai-je surprise

-Non pas vraiment, ria-t-il

* * *

 **Laissez vos avis, cela m'aide et m'encourage beaucoup ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Starck29: j'ai pris note de ta remarque pour les prochains chapitres ^^ je les décrivais moins car je les trouvais secondaires x) les prochaines seront plus détaillés et dans un contexte plus sombre. Pour ton autre question concernant "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" je dirais qu'une chose: SUSPENS x)**

 **Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

J'avais passé un bon après midi, ils avaient réussi à me changer les idées mais cette ambiance chaleureuse fut de très courte durée. Mon père me demanda de le suivre, il m'informa que de façon exceptionnel, il serait celui-ci qui se chargerait de ma retenue, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, mon père était sévère bien que lorsque je marchais derrière lui je pouvais sentir comme une sorte de tristesse l'habiter. J'avais appris une chose importante sur lui, il avait déjà succombé aux ténèbres et il n'était pas sorti indemne de cette confrontation. Nous arrivions dans sa classe où il s'installait à son bureau avant de me tendre du doigt un tonneau de crapaud que je devais disséquer et extraire la bave. J'avais commencé mon travail dans le plus grand silence, j'avais tellement envie de lui parler de lui avouer des choses que lui-même ne savait pas, que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi. Partager cette ... peur qui faisait que ma respiration se bloquait, cette sensation de sentir un serpent s'enrouler autour de ma gorge avant de serrer encore et encore jusqu'à suffocation. De ce froid si intense qui me glaçait le sang et surtout de ses horreurs qui revenaient en boucle dans ma tête encore et encore sans que je puisse taire ses voix qui me traitaient de monstre.

Il était mon père, je ne devrais pas avoir peur de le parler et pourtant le seul fait de penser ou même de me forcer à me souvenir de ces moments étaient trop pénible. Il connaissait tout de moi, mon passé, mes souffrances, ma douleur, les violences que j'ai subi mais il restait une chose dont il ignorait tout : les personnes qui le composaient.

L'homme peut changer, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit, j'avais si peur de croire que c'était le cas, un tueur en série a-t-il réellement des remords en repensant aux différentes victimes qu'il a faite ? J'en doute mais rien n'excluaient qu'il ait des remords. Je ne devais pas condamner les gens, je devais donner à ces personnes une chance de rédemption. Ce qui me sortit de mes pensées fut cette sensation de détresse qui se dégageait de lui.

-On raconte qu'il existerait un puits capable d'exaucer tous les vœux, tous aussi fous les uns que les autres, commençai-je, la seule chose à faire pour voir son vœux le plus cher se réaliser est de lancer une pièce. Pendant longtemps je n'avais qu'un seul vœux, lié à mon désespoir, dans ma vie il n'y avait que des nuages sombres et épais, continuai-je. Aujourd'hui j'en ai plusieurs et je me rends compte qu'ils sont tous réalisés grâce à une personne, vous me suivez jusqu'à là ? Demandai-je pour attirer son attention

-Oui, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à se canaliser

-Mais il me restera toujours une pièce, que pourrais-je demander ? D'avoir une famille ? Je l'ai déjà ; des amis ? Pareil ; de pouvoir manger ? C'est fait. Si je devais formuler un vœux, dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder, un seul vœux sans regret aurait été que vous ayez été mon père biologique, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Deux personnes meurtries dont le destin se fit rencontrer et qui aujourd'hui grandissent et apprennent mutuellement de leurs erreurs, dis-je en tendant le petit doigt qu'il prit. Depuis ce jour un lien fort s'est formé, un lien fragile dont tout le monde doutait de sa solidité mais qui reste encore debout jusqu'à présent ! Ajoutai-je en lui tenant la main alors qu'une chaleur se dégageait de nos mains. Il est aussi dit que chaque personne trouvera son ange, celui qui de ses ailes protectrices saura conduire et guider celle qu'il protège. Le mythe finit par devenir réalité, le 16 mai 1993 fut la date où mon ange tant espéré m'apparut et depuis ce jour, il ne cesse de me guider dans sa lumière !

-…, il me fixa sans rien dire alors qu'il resserrait sa main dans la mienne

-Je ne suis plus la seule à sentir le crapaud mort, rigolai-je

-En effet, dit-il en me souriant, merci ! Dit-il sincèrement beaucoup plus serein

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en parler maintenant et peut-être que vous ne le ferez jamais, je ne compte pas vous poser des questions ou insister sur la question, lorsque vous serez prêt, je serais là ! Terminai-je

-Je t'aime Lily Evans, dit-il en me serrant contre lui, et je ne veux pas te perdre !

-Je ne veux pas non plus vous perdre, notre aventure a commencé i ans de cela et elle continuera ! Dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte, nous faisons tous des erreurs, aller de l'avant n'est pas facile car il faut apprendre à ferme la porte et la laisser derrière soi ! La mort de Cédric, j'avoue que je ne m'en remets pas, j'ai menti, avouai-je, j'essaie d'avancer mais j'y arrive pas ! L'entendre dire que … j'étais fautive … j'ai pas pu me contrôler !

-Lily, tu n'as pas à affronter cette douleur seule, dit-il doucement, je suis là et je le serai toujours ! Jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de marcher je te porterai sur mes épaules lorsque tu pourras marcher je serais près de toi, je te tiendrais la main et même lorsque tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, je te rattraperai si tu tombes ! Dit-il en m'enlassant à nouveau

Je ne savais pas si nous nous étions réconciliés, je ne savais pas non plus s'il y avait eu une vraie dispute mais je terminais ma semaine sur une jolie note. L'avenir était sûrement incertain, mon destin n'était peut-être pas d'être ici ou peut-être que si mais je savais une chose, je devais profiter de l'instant présent, je devais profiter de ce que j'avais pour l'instant. Lorsque je fus de retour dans ses appartements et après une bonne douche je me postais devant mon miroir … je l'avais enlevé … mon collier, je pensais que ma mère ne m'aimait plus à cause de cet incident, elle me manquait tellement dans ses moments, j'aurais tellement voulu sentir sa présence, la voir me sourire et m'en lasser contre main se posa sur mon épaule, elle était tendre et chaleureuse. Je me retournais, c'était une présence … que je reconnaissais. « Maman » interpellai-je mais c'était mon ange qui était près de moi, elle me souriait alors que je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage.

-Mon petit ange devient une belle et magnifique jeune femme, dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue, je suis si fière de toi !

-Le seras-tu si je devais prendre les mauvaises décisions ? Demandai-je tristement en serrant le collier de ma mère entre mes mains

-A chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là ! Dit-elle, je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour de notre rencontre

-Je ne savais pas que les anges gardiens avaient des sentiments, dis-je surprise

-Mon petit ange, dit-elle en m'enveloppant de ses ailes, quoique tu fasses, quoique tu décides je serais toujours là ! Je serais ta lumière dans l'obscurité !

-Pourrais-je voir ton visage un jour ? Demandai-je en la prenant dans mes bras

Sans me répondre elle me sourit et commença à me bercer. Demain était une nouvelle semaine que j'attaquais avec DCFM, c'était la vieille morue qui donnait cours. J'avais déjà beaucoup d'ennui, je ne voulais pas m'en attirer d'avantage, la fessée que je reçus me permise d'éviter de faire de nouvelle vague dans Poudlard même si je m'en serais bien passé. Le professeur Ombrage à la fin de son cours plus que barbant demanda à me voir. Tout le monde savait que j'avais tabassé cet élève et beaucoup se demandait ce qui m'était arrivé car il peinait à imaginer derrière cette fille douce et calme puisse frapper quelqu'un comme je l'avais fait. S'il savait seulement ! J'informais la vieille harpie déchainée que j'avais été punie assez sévèrement et que mon père m'avait administré une fessée … un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage de vieux cadavre alors que je baissais la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse voir mon expression d'agacement.

-Mon assistant vous verra ce soir, dit-elle avec une petite voie perché de vieille chouette

-Votre assistant ? Demandai-je alors qu'une vague d'angoisse me prenait

-Oui, dit-elle en me regardant sournoisement, il s'est s'y prendre avec vous !

-Je pourrais la faire avec mon père, proposai-je, il m'a déjà donné une …

-Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, dit-elle sévèrement, j'espère que vous y serez ou je vous le ferais regretter !

Je sortis de sa salle de classe avant de pousser un petit hurlement étouffé. Tout allait bien se passer, je ne devais pas avoir peur, je ne devais pas lui laisser la satisfaction de voir que j'étais effrayé … non ! Jamais ! Je continuais ma journée normalement, on terminait par le cours de potion dans lequel je n'étais pas concentrée et je fis perdre des points inutile à ma maison. Que se passait-il dans ma tête ? Pourquoi étais-je si affecté ? Avait-il encore de l'influence sur moi ? A chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi et que j'entendais sa voix mon cœur frôlait le mur du son, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se comprimait dans ma poitrine comme s'il était dans une cage trop petite et que j'étais incapable d'ouvrir la cage. Cage que je croyais débarrassé à jamais. Mon père demanda à me voir lui aussi à la fin du cours, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac alors que les autres s'en allait. Il prit soin de fermer la porte alors que je m'efforçais de rester positive.

-Ici, ordonna-t-il sévèrement, vous êtes absente ! Commença-t-il

-Pas du tout, mentis-je de façon nonchalante

-Alors vous n'avez aucune excuses pour avoir rater la potion d'aujourd'hui, dit-il sévèrement, vos rêveries pas dans mon cours ! Gronda-t-il, la prochaine fois c'est la fessée garantie ! Prévint-il

-Oui papa, répondis-je honteusement

-Vous êtes en retenu avec le professeur Ombrage ne lui donnez pas une vraie raison de vous renvoyer !

J'acquiesçai, je refusais de donner satisfaction à son assistant ou au professeur Ombrage. Je pris mon sac avant de me rendre devant sa salle de classe.

* * *

 **Chapitre suivant est là :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un autre chapitre, je souhaite que vous compreniez l'intrigue que j'essaie de mettre en place et bien sûr vos théories**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

Je frappais doucement et un « entrez » se fit entendre. Je fermais la porte derrière moi saluant celui-ci qui était entrain d'écrire une chose au tableau.

-Lily, dit-il en me souriant, installes toi ! Demanda-t-il, le professeur Ombrage me demanda de m'occuper de ta retenue, dit-il, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Tu auras des lignes ma chérie !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme cela ! Demandai-je calmement

-Je m'excuse, dit-il en gardant ce sourire qui à l'époque pouvait tant me rassurer. Voici des parchemins et une plume

Je m'installai à la place la plus éloigné de lui, je ne pouvais pas supporter sa présence du moins pas pour le moment. J'étais capable de tous, de repousser mes limites et de pardonner car je refusais de vivre avec de la rancœur ou même avec une haine qui pourrait me ronger mais lui … je ne pouvais pas je n'y parvenais pas.

-Il n'y a pas d'encre, constatai-je

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, dit-il doucereusement

Pas d'encre ? Les sorciers avaient beaucoup de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Il m'indiqua la phrase que je devais écrire et le nombre était inconnu, la seule indication« autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre,_ », je ne prêtais pas attention à sa dernière parole, me concentrant sur la retenue que le professeur Ombrage m'avait donné. Je commençais à m'écrire et une soudaine douleur commença à me traverser la main. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour la masser. Elle ne m'avait pas fait mal de la journée alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de t'arrêter Lily ! Dit son assistant de façon sombre

-Je … j'ai mal ! Répondis-je en continuant de masser la main où je constatai qu'il y avait une sorte de zébrure qui apparaissait

-Cesses dont de faire comme si tout cela t'était étranger ! Gronda-t-il, tu es capable d'endurer bien plus, dit-il en me regardant et en souriant, beaucoup ; beaucoup plus !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur, répondis-je en le fusillant du regard

-Oh ! Dit-il avec étonnement, comme c'est dommage, continues donc !

Je me remise à écrire et la douleur reprit de plus belle, mon parchemin se remplissait de ligne rouge écarlate alors que ma main me faisait souffrir. J'étais à ma 4ème ligne, je grimaçais à chaque lettre lorsque ma main se mise à saigner. Les gouttes de mon sang venait orner le parchemin que je m'efforçais de remplir de ligne. Ce n'est qu'à la septième ligne que je compris. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque syllabe s'inscrivait dans ma chair … voilà en quoi consistait sa retenue ou était-ce son idée ? Je tremblais à cause de la douleur, des larmes sur mes joues et aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche.

\- Cette douce odeur, dit-il en rompant le silence, ce doux visage marqué par la douleur, cela ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? Demanda-t-il en se postant devant moi

-Je … je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez, répondis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas pleurer

-Tu sais qu'on raconte de vilaines choses sur toi ? Demanda-t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder alors que je ravalais mes sanglots, de très vilaines choses mêmes, ajouta-t-il presque content. Cela mérite amplement une punition plus sévère, dit-il en me regardant sans que je ne lui réponde

-…, je me tuais sans détourner le regard du sien, on pouvait lire une certaine satisfaction

-Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! Dit sur un ton beaucoup plus paternel

-Je n'ai rien entendu, répondis-je en baissant la tête

-Qu'importes, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous remémorer le passé ! Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi, tu peux reprendre et accélère un peu tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je me fâche, si ?

-Non monsieur, répondis-je en ravalant mes sanglots

-Good girl, dit-il joyeusement

Je m'étais remise au travail. La douleur était crescendo alors que mon sang se répendait sur chacune de ses feuilles. Il voulait que le message entre … c'était fait. Alors que je voulais me lever et m'en aller une petite voix me hurlait de le montrer à quel point j'étais devenue forte, que je n'étais plus la fragile petite fille qui avait peur de rester seule d'autrefois. J'avais grandi, j'avais traversé beaucoup de chose, même si la douleur me terrassait je ne lui donnerais pas satisfaction. Je ne lui donnerais jamais satisfaction, je préférais mourir que lui donner cette joie. A la fin de la retenue, j'en avais fait qu'une cinquantaine de ligne … il ne me brisera pas ! C'était le serment que je me faisais à moi-même.

-Te ficherais tu de moi ? Demanda-t-il mécontent, qu'est-ce que ce travail ?

-J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé, répondis-je sur la défensive

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'accélérer ! Gronda-t-il, nous sommes donc amené à nous revoir petite Lily ! Dit-il en se postant devant moi avant de poser ses longs doigts sur mon visage alors que je la -chassais pour la repousser !

-Je dois y aller ! Ajoutai-je, mon père va finir par s'inquiéter !

-Même heure demain, si tu n'es pas plus productive je vais devoir commencer à te punir bien plus durement ! Menaça-t-il

Je ne répondis pas fuyant cet endroit maudit, je m'engouffrant dans les toilettes des filles, je refusais que mon père me voit dans cet état lamentable, il ne pouvait pas me voir ainsi … non ! Je l'ouvrais avant de m'appuyer sur la porte et de m'écrouler au sol … j'avais mal à ma main et mal à mon cœur. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, mon sang tâchant mes vêtements. Je me vidais l'esprit, je devais me ressaisir mais je n'y parvenais pas … j'avais perdu cette faculté de tout encaisser en silence, il m'avait appris à ne plus réprimer mes sentiments et voilà où cela me menait. Alors que j'entendais des voix, je resserrais mon étreinte voulant juste être en paix pour l'instant.

-Lily ! Interpella une petite voix

-…, je levais les yeux vers Harry inquiet

-C'est quoi ce sang ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-C'est rien, répondis-je en la repoussant

-Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con, gronda-t-il en me prenant sur son dos, racontes moi, s'il te plaît !

Je le serrais contre moi, c'était mon ami mais je ne voulais pas l'impliquer dans une histoire qui pourrait lui être préjudiciable à lui et à mon père. Je lui dis en quoi avait consisté la punition et aussi que ma main se mit à saigner sans s'arrêter. Ma main encore saignait et se répandait sur le tee-shirt d'Harry qui me conduit jusqu'au cachot frappant à la porte de mon père que je n'avais osé regarder. Il ne me remarqua pas et Harry le poussa violemment pour passer et me déposer sur le sofa sur lequel je m'étais recroquevillée

-Tu sais que tu y es pour rien, pas vrai ? Dit-il doucement

-Oui, répondis-je entre deux sanglots

Mon père se précipita vers moi et poussa presque Harry de son passage. Harry lui expliqua comment je m'étais fait cette blessure. Il était furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi hors de lui. Il était déterminé à s'expliquer avec Ombrage et moi j'étais déterminée à le préserver. Ombrage n'allait pas lui faire de fleur juste parce que j'étais sa fille adorée. Je le retenais près de moi, posant sa main sur ma poitrine avant de la serrer contre moi. Harry nous observa, je pouvais sentir comme un soulagement de sa part

-Harry, interpellai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

-Oui ? Dit-il doucement

-Merci ! Ajoutai-je

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue, essaies de te reposer !

J'avais posé ma tête sur les genoux de mon père qui avait pris la peine de me couvrir et de me bercer, il replaçait mes mèches derrières, dégageant mon visage. Je pris sa main contre moi, il n'avait rien demandé, rien dit ce que j'appréciais, j'avais juste besoin de réconfort sans donner d'explication. Je pouvais sentir l'amour qui se dégageait de lui, je puisais ma force en lui et ses énergies positives me permettaient de me recharger les batteries. La fatigue de la journée eut raison de moi. Je m'étais endormie rapidement, bercé par mon père qui avait le don de me rassurer.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée vraiment tard, ratant le début du cours de métamorphose. Je me pressais de m'habiller me précipitant dans les cours à toute allure espérant que le professeur Mc Gonagall accepte ma présence malgré mon retard. Je frappais à sa porte et elle était en plein explication d'une notion et dût interrompre son cours pour moi.

-Evans, dit-elle surprise

-Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil, commençai-je désolée

-Votre père m'avait prévenu de votre absence pour ce matin, il m'a dit qu'après l'incident d'hier vous aviez besoin de repos, dit-elle de façon posée

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, relativisai-je

-Je vois, dit-elle suspicieuse, je vous verrais à la fin du cours ! Dit-elle, dans l'immédiat allez à la bibliothèque ou allez vous reposer un peu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ! Vous y êtes la bienvenue

-Oui madame, répondis-je en souriant avant de m'en aller

-Evans, interpella-t-elle de nouveau, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Mieux professeur, répondis-je en souriant

Elle avait je pense besoin d'être rassuré. Il restait une bonne heure avant la fin du cours, j'avais le choix de repartir dans les appartements de mon père ou aller à la bibliothèque. Autant profiter de mon temps pour travailler un peu, je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon devoir en DCFM avec toutes ses bêtises, je n'avais pas commencé ce devoir. Je m'étais endormie sur mon père qui n'avait pas osé me réveiller. Je répondais aux questions posés avant de m'attaquer à la rédaction … moi et la prof on avait mal commencé et je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle accepte de laisser passer le devoir non fait. Je me concentrais tout en étant attentive à la sonnerie qui était proche, je ne voulais pas me faire gronder par le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Soudain une énergie sombre apparut, un sentiment de colère mêlé à une joie perverse. C'était ce genre de sentiment qui me rendait mal à aise et qui me glaçait le sang. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, je faisais un effort pour ne pas détourner mon attention mais lorsqu'une personne s'appuya sur la chaise près de moi et prit mon devoir, je compris de qui il s'agissait.

-Bonjour Lily, dit cette voix de façon jovial

-…, je fermais les yeux priant à un cauchemar mais non

-Lorsque je m'adresse à toi, dit-il en déposant mon devoir sur la table pour me saisir par le bras et me tirer hors de la chaise, tu me réponds, ajouta-t-il en serrant mon bras

-Bonjour ! Répondis-je sans bouger alors qu'il me lâchait

-Je constate que tu refais ton devoir, dit-il, c'est pas bien ça ! Pas bien du tout, qu'aurait dit ta chère tante ? Demanda-t-il en déchirant la feuille sur lequel je m'étais appliqué à faire mon devoir, oups ! Ma main a glissé

-…, je gardais la tête baissée incapable de répondre

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramasser ? Gronda-t-il

Je m'agenouillais pour ramasser les morceaux de feuilles réduis en confettis, je ne comprenais pas cet acharnement sur moi, qu'avais-je fait ? Lorsque la cloche sonna, il s'en alla piétinant le reste des feuilles sur le plancher. Je jetais celle que j'avais ramassé au sol, je n'avais rien fait pour mériter une telle chose, pourquoi alors faisait-il cela ? Je croyais qu'il regrettait, je croyais qu'il voulait changer mais tout ça s'était des mensonges. Je serrais les poings, ramassant les morceaux de mon devoir au sol avant de recommencer à le réécrire. Je m'étais calmé mais avec ça j'en oubliais le professeur MC Gonagall et lorsque je le réalisais, je ramassais mes affaires … je sentais le savon arriver à grand pas. J'arrivais devant sa classe dont la porte était ouverte, elle corrigeait des copies. Je frappais à la porte doucement et honteusement. Elle me demanda de rentrer et de fermer la porte. Je poussais un soupir avant de m'avancer vers elle

-Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle normalement

-Je suis désolée professeur, j'étais … commençai-je

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, dit-elle, vous avez besoin de repos après ce qui s'est passé hier

-L'assistant du professeur Ombrage vous a prévenu ? Demandai-je intriguée

-Non mais votre père si, dit-elle, vous étiez la première à être punie et je n'approuve pas sa méthode, comment va votre main ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Mon père m'a soigné, elle va mieux ! Souriais-je

-Tant mieux, dit-elle, vous êtes encore en retenu si je ne m'abuse !

-Oui, répondis-je en baissant la tête

-Ne faites pas cette tête mon enfant, je parlerais au professeur Ombrage ! Dit-elle en commençant à durcir le ton, je n'approuve pas non plus votre comportement, vous n'aviez pas à frapper un élève !

-Oui professeur, répondis-je désolée

-Vous pouvez partir ! Dit-elle avant de replonger dans son travail

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche :)**

 **Laissez moi vos avis et théories ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Version corrigée

* * *

Je profitais de mon temps libre avant de cours de DCFM pour me rendre à la volière voir mes bébés. Je me précipitais à l'extérieure récupérant Serena, ses petits et Shadow, nous nous installions au Lac, un endroit toujours paisible où je savais que je pourrais toujours être seule et tranquille. Une douce brise vint me caresser le visage et je souriais. Serena se reposa sur mes jambes, Shadow perché sur mon épaule alors que ses petits me faisaient les yeux doux pour que je joue avec eux. Je devais recommencer mon devoir en DCFM, si l'autre ne l'avait pas déchiré j'aurais pu avoir ce temps pour eux. Je me rendais compte que je le désignais toujours comme étant l'assistant du professeur Ombrage et pas par son nom comme je pouvais le faire pour le professeur MC Gonagall ou le professeur Rogue et lui qui n'avait aucune gène à m'appeler par mon prénom, pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'étais pas son enfant ou sa chose, plus maintenant ! Je détestais ses familiarités qui me rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Je … ses petits mots doux, seul mon père pouvait les employer ou mes amis mais pas lui, jamais lui ! Serena me fixa alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, elle me lécha le visage comme pour me dire qu'elle était ici près de moi et qu'elle me protégerait. Ma louve, mon bébé, brûlait en elle un désir ardent de me protéger, je le sentais. Après la mort de Cédric je m'étais éloignée d'eux mais elle et les autres ne m'en avaient pas voulu, ils avaient su m'accorder ce fameux temps pour moi, pour que je puisse me retrouver. Elle continua de me lécher le visage jusqu'à me faire sourire, elle était si adorable et pour couronner le tout, les petits se jetèrent sur moi et commencèrent eux aussi à me chatouiller. Shadow frottait sa tête contre mon autre joue. Comment lutter ? Je les pris tous contre moi les serrant forts avant de leurs dire que je les aimais tellement. Après ce petit moment d'amour, je me mise à refaire ma rédaction qui était … pour ma part acceptable. Je m'étais les éléments ue cours tout en complétant avec le livre distribué à la rentrée. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuna sonna, je les embrassais à nouveau avant de m'en aller retrouver mes amis. Seule Hermione était présente. Que se passait-il encore ? On pouvait entendre des cris venir du couloir, par curiosité moi et Hermione nous rendîmes dans le hall pour assister à une altercation entre le professeur MC Gonagall, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Ombrage. Je pouvais sentir beaucoup de colère, beaucoup de rage émanant des deux anciens enseignants de Poudlard.

Les cours avaient commencé il y avait deux mois et des facettes sombres commençaient à se révéler. Hermione me précisait qu'Ombrage avait été nommé inquisitrice ou je ne sais quoi. Un truc où le pouvoir n'allait pas lui manquer, une chose était sûre Poudlard n'allait plus être l'école que nous connaissions. Il s'avérait aussi que je fus la seule parmi toutes ses « victimes » à montrer mes cicatrices, le traitement qu'elle réservait à ses élèves, ceux qui avaient l'audace de lui manquer de respect ou tout simplement qui affichaient des opinions différents des siens. La liberté d'expression était morte tout comme la liberté de pensée. Mon père et plusieurs professeurs eurent vent de sa visite dans leurs salles de classes voulant semble-t-il voir l'évolution des aptitudes de chaque membres du personnels de Poudlard comme si elle pouvait faire mieux. D'après ce qui avait été rapporté par la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'Hermione me rapporta, un comportement des plus suspects liés à la crainte des parents ont poussé le ministère à donner cette … MOMIE les pleins pouvoirs et la présence d'un assistant soulignerait la montagne de travail qui l'attend.

-Deux personnes du ministères ont démissionné pour s'opposer à la création d'une inquisitrice, ajouta Hermione

-Que ça ? Dis-je sans vraiment être étonné. Tu crois que j'ai alimenté le foyer de feu ?

-Crois moi, l'incendie était à prévoir avec ou sans ton intervention, dit-elle, les pleins pouvoirs, sont-ils sérieux ?

-Je crois bien que oui ! Répondis-je démoralisée

-J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre pendant un cours que les sorts de défenses étaient utiles mais rien à faire, elle m'a renvoyé du cours ! Expliqua-t-elle, elle ne m'a pas collé mais a pris plaisir à enlever des points à Gryffondor

-Déjà qu'on en a pas beaucoup, j'en fais aussi perdre beaucoup dans son cours à Gryffondor, expliquai-je, s'en est désespérant.

Je pouvais le professeur Ombrage affronter mon père et le professeur MC Gonagall, le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle leurs tenait tête cette morue.

-Vos méthodes archaïques n'ont pas leurs place dans cette école, renchérit le professeur MC Gonagall

-Oseriez vous vous opposer aux méthodes du ministère ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton condescendant

-Jugez vous normal que ma fille revienne avec une main ensanglantée ? Demanda mon père très en colère

-Si grâce à moi elle en tire une leçon alors oui, affirma-t-il

-Et quelle leçon est-elle censée tirer de tout cela ? Demanda-t-il froidement

-A vous de me le dire, dit-elle

-Lorsqu'il s'agit de MES élèves, commença le professeur MC Gonagall, contentez vous des méthodes prescrites en matière de discipline

-Ce sont autant mes élèves que les vôtres Minerva, dit-elle en montant d'une marche, je les discipline comme bon me semble !

-Pas avec vos méthodes moyennageuse ! Critiqua-t-elle

-Désapprouver mes méthodes c'est désapprouver le ministère et par extension le ministre lui-même, dit-elle en prenant de la hauteur. Je suis une femme tolérante mais s'il y a une chose que je n'approuve pas c'est la déloyauté

-La quoi ? Demanda le professeur MC Gonagall qui commençait sérieusement à s'emporter. Mais vous délirez ! Dit-elle amusée

\- Les choses dans Poudlard sont pires que je ne l'aurais pensé, Cornelius prendra toutes les mesures qu'il faut, termina-t-elle avant de s'en aller

Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croiser sans rien faire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis à cause de moi. Je me faufilais dans la foule avant d'avancer vers mon père qui semblait lui aussi bouillir. Si je n'intervenais pas les choses risquaient de se gâter. La colère de mon père était grandissante, bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru, elle était la même que lorsque je lui appris que ma tante … enfin bref.

Je pris sa main avant de la serrer le plus fort possible alors qu'il détourna son regard vers moi. Une petite brise se leva et trancha de façon superficiel la joue du professeur Rogue, professeur Ombrage et du professeur MC Gonagall.

-Et regardez, dit un élève, les professeurs saignent !

Tous eurent pour réflexe de passer leur main sur leur joue. Le professeur MC Gonagall contrairement à mon père ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Cet incident eut pour effet de faire redescendre la pression qui était jusqu'à l'heure palpable bien que j'avais la nette impression d'avoir alimenter la colère de mon père. Le professeur MC Gonagall se retourna pour voir tous les élèves les regarder et s'emporta contre eux

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Demanda le professeur MC Gonagall, retournez à vos occupations

-Sauf vous Evans, interrompit mon père

Je pouvais le sentir énervé, j'étais allée trop loin je pense mais je ne pourrais supporter cette endroit sans eux ici. Lorsque nous arrivions presque à sa classe, il me saisit la main pour m'obliger à accélérer le pas, refermant la porte derrière elle. Je réussis à me dégager de justesse avant de reculer de peur de ce qu'il allait ce passer

-Ici ! Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il avait tiré une chaise

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je apeurée

-Si je me lève la punition ne sera que plus difficile ! Dit-il sévèrement

Je m'approchais lentement, je savais ce qui allait se passer mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il m'allongea sur ses genoux, remonta ma jupe avant de descendre ma culotte. Je pouvais le sentir toujours rager au fond de lui, allait-il se défouler sur moi ? La première claque donna le ton, la suivante aussi. Elles étaient tranchantes, j'essayais de garder le maximum de fierté qu'on pouvait donner à une personne dans une telle position mais plus la fessée continuait et plus mon envie de rester stoïque se fanait comme une fleur en manque de soleil. La douleur était insoutenable, je passais ma main derrière pour me protéger de sa main ravageuse.

-Nooooooooooooon, pleurai-je, papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Suppliai-je

-Papa ? Dit-il en dégageant ma main, qui t'as demandé d'intervenir ? Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, personne ! Dit-il en continuant mais en ralentissant le rythme. Cette harpie t'a dans le collimateur !

-Je – je – aider vous ! Pleurai-je marmonnant ce que je pouvais !

-NON ! Cria-t-il, non ! Lorsque je m'adresse à un adulte, tu n'interfères pas ! Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase de plusieurs claques alors que je voulais qu'il finisse

-…, je pleurais suppliant qu'il finisse

-Suis-je clair ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement en augmentant la force de ses claques

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlai-je de douleur, pardon !

Mes fesses étaient en feu, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait fini. Il me prit contre lui, me serrant fort avant de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il avait une drôle de façon de me le prouver. La douleur dans mon postérieur était indescriptible, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus reçu de fessée et les deux dernières me rappelaient pourquoi je faisais tout pour les éviter. Je réussis à me calmer après dix minutes, j'étais assise sur lui et lui me serrait contre lui tendrement. Ce sentiment de colère qui l'habitait était présent mais moindre.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à faire annuler ta punition, dit-il, ce ne sera pas facile mais une fois fini je soignerai ta main ! Expliqua-t-il

-Je peux bien supporter cela, répondis-je, je voulais juste aider !

-En intervenant comme tu l'as fait ? Dit-il durement, je savais que c'était toi et heureusement que je suis le seul à connaître ta capacité à utiliser le vent ! Tu imagines ce qui se serait produit si elle l'avait remarqué ? Gronda-t-il

-Je suis désolée, je voulais juste … que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis à cause de moi ! Avouai-je, cette école va dans tous les sens en ce moment, mais si je dois supporter le professeur Ombrage et son connard d'assistant sans vous … c'était purement égoïste mais je n'ai pas réfléchi !

-Qui voudrais-tu qu'elle mette pour me remplacer ? Demanda mon père en rigolant. Je sais que tu as eu peur, dit-il sérieusement en prenant un ton sérieux, mais je t'interdis d'intervenir sans autorisation !

-Papa, je suis désolée, pleurai-je silencieusement

-Tu es pardonnée, dit-il, je suis certain que tu t'en souviendras, dit-il en me souriant. Mais si tu interviens dans une autre conversation d'adulte d'une quelque façon qui soit c'est la fessée pour le reste de la semaine, compris ?

-Oui, répondis-je en fermant brièvement les yeux pendant que j'étais dans ses bras.

Nous avions conversé après la punition, n'ayant pas mangé, nous prîmes notre déjeuner ensemble. Il m'expliqua que cette harpie était venue dans sa classe pour essayer de dicter sa loi et qu'il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Si seulement j'avais été adulte, j'aurais pu moi aussi me défendre comme lui sans risquer de le perdre lui ou mes amis. Il m'expliqua aussi que son assistant était une personne bien car il eut une conversation avec lui et que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé à mon père de dire à ses élèves de ne pas faire de frasque et de coopérer

Mon expression changea, bon ? Ce type ? S'il savait à quel point je le haissais, il n'aurait pas dit cela. J'avais peur de lui … le mot était encore faible. Effrayer peut-être ? Non ! Ce mot était encore trop faible faible pour décrire ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Un sentiment oppressant pouvait s'en parer de moi alors que je me paralysais incapable de bouger fixant un trou béant aussi noir que peut être l'obscurité. Je me disais que tant qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites, je pouvais le supporter sans embêter personne, mes professeurs avaient bien d'autre chat à fouetter surtout avec cette femme qui procédait à des entretiens durant les cours. Déjà qu'elle n'en ramait pas une, si en plus elle devait se jouer « madame la plus intelligente du monde », nous n'étions pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre mes loulous ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Version corrigée

* * *

 **Vous allez me haïr plus que jamais mais l'intrigue commence enfin à prendre place.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'effectuais ma retenue avec la prof elle même. Je devais me contrôler, c'était ce que mon père voulait. J'arrivais à son bureau où elle me demanda d'entrer, hormis le rose présent dans la pièce et qui ne passait pas inaperçu il y avait des chats partout, plein de chats. Je suis une fille et j'adorais les animaux dont les chats. Même si la décoration n'était pas à mon goût la présente de chat qui bougeait sur la vaisselle me fit totalement craquer et leurs miaulements un doux bruit à mes oreilles. Au moins un point positif avec cette vieille peau. Mon enthousiasme pour sa vaisselle n'était pas passé inaperçu, elle me fixa un moment sans parler alors que je fixais le chaton derrière elle. Lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi, je la regardais sans arrogance comme j'en avais apparemment l'habitude

-Vous n'êtes pas ici pour ma porcelaine, dit-elle d'un air supérieur

-Je suis désolée professeur, je trouve les chats sur votre porcelaine vraiment mimi, dis-je calmement

-Vous êtes me semble-t-il la première à me complimenter sur ma décoration, mais je ne serais pas moins sévère pour autant. Dit-elle en se retournant, que je pouvais détester cette bonne femme, installez-vous ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

-Oui madame ! Répondis-je en m'installant

L'autre point positif avec cette femme des plus détestable était que je n'avais point droit à une sorte d'animosité contre moi mais je l'aimais pas pour autant. Elle observait ma réaction durant la punition, une vive douleur dès la première ligne m'envahissait et très tôt ma main se mise à saigner de nouveau. Je pouvais voir le bandage s'imprégner de sang, mon sang. Je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes qui trahissaient mon sentiment sur l'instant présent. Je voulais juste retrouver mon père à cet instant mais pour le moment je devais faire face à cette femme cruelle qui eut un rictus de satisfaction en constatant que j'avais mal. Elle était haïssable, je ne l'aimais pas. Après plus d'une heure de torture, elle demanda à voir ma main, je devais enlever le bandage à ma main qui était trempé de sang qui ne cessait de couler allant tâcher mes vêtements, je l'enlevais délicatement mais lorsque je constatais qu'une partie du bandage s'était collé avec ma peau, j'effaçais mes larmes de ma main valide

-Je ne peux pas, répondis-je en pleurant, le bandage est collé à ma peau

-Je vous ai donné un ordre ! Dit-elle, alors obéissez

-…, je la regardais à travers mes larmes avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'un coup sec le retirer, j'étouffais un cri de douleur avant de la lui tendre

Elle l'observa de loin, satisfaite je crois et me demanda de partir me précisant que pour mon insolence, ma désobéissance elle rajoutait une retenue. Je ne dis rien sur le coup car si j'avais ouvert la bouche, je lui aurais fait ravaler sa porcelaine. Je me rendis au cachot où mon père était dans la pièce principale à corriger ses copies. Les larmes ornaient mon visage alors que je tenais ma main ensanglantée. Il accourut vers moi et me fit asseoir.

-Ta main, dit-il sous le choc, pourquoi il n'y a pas de bandage ? Demanda-t-il calmement

Elle m'a demandé de l'enlever, c'était collé et elle m'a ordonné de lui obéir et je l'ai arraché ! Expliquai-je en retenant mes sanglots

-Ma chérie, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon visage, je vais te soigner !

-Non ! M'opposai-je, ça fait mal !

-Je ne vais pas te faire mal, dit-il calmement, et il faut te soigner !

-Non ! M'opposai-je en ramenant ma main contre moi

-Je le ferais que tu le veuilles ou non alors coopères ! Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras

-Non, répondis je en cachant ma main

-Lily ! Gronda-t-il tout en me fixant sévèrement, ta main !

-Non ! Répondis-je en hoquetant

-Ta main maintenant ! Demanda-t-il, je ne te ferai pas mal, je te le promets !

Je la lui tendis très peu sûre de moi, fermant les yeux pendant qu'il désinfectait les plaies. Il était doux et je réussis à m'apaiser près de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il me fit boire une potion et me réconforta. J'avais séché mes larmes pour m'engouffrer dans ses bras reposant ma tête sur sa poitrine, fermant mes yeux un moment pour resserrer mon étreinte sur son bras.

-Je veux pas aller à l'école demain ! Commençai-je

-Tu as encore retenue demain ? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Oui, dis-je tristement, parce que je n'ai pas obéi assez vite !

-Tu ne peux pas sécher les cours ! Dit-il désolé, si elle s'en rend compte tu auras des ennuis

-Vous aussi ? Demandai-je curieuse

-Oui, dit-il sincèrement, si je pouvais prendre ta place, je l'aurais fait !

-Je sais, répondis-je tristement.

Mon père m'avait réconforté toute la soirée, après avoir dîner, il me demanda de me mettre au lit où il me lit une histoire. Il était si attentionné, si prévenant, je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennui, je supporterai cette pimbêche une fois de plus même si j'atteignais mes limites.

Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. Elle n'en démordait pas avec moi, j'étais fatiguée et mon corps ne supportait plus la douleur qu'elle m'infligeait ainsi que son sentiment de supériorité qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Pour la toute première fois j'étais punie pour avoir dit la vérité, personne ne pouvait réellement s'opposer à elle alors que bien des élèves souffraient des nouvelles règles qui avaient été mis en place. Elle avait commencé par restreindre le couvre-feu, les sorties à Pré-au-lard et plus encore la liberté de se réunir, elle craignait qu'une légion se lève contre le ministère. J'en avais déjà entendu parlé, mais à mon humble avis si une guerre éclatait au sein de Poudlard cela serait plus pour la tuer plus qu'autre chose. Cependant son instinct de vieux rapace délabrée ne lui faisait pas faux bon, une idée comme cela trainait depuis peu. Une armée, l'armée de Dumbledore se mettait en place pour essayer de combler le retard que les sorciers avaient accumulé à cause d'elle. Il a fallut attendre fin octobre pour que les élèves se rendent compte de la bêtise que cela était de croire que nous étions dans un monde sans aucun danger. Même si Voldemort avait été éliminé, croyait-il que d'autre danger ne pouvait pas exister ? Qu'on ne pouvait pas se faire tuer à tout coin de rue ?

J'eus de la chance, c'était elle qui s'occupait des retenus et plus son assistant. Je le supportais durant les cours et parfois dans le couloir mais lorsqu'il m'oppressait trop, je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon père qui sans aucune honte me prenait dans ses bras qu'importe l'endroit. Je pouvais le sentir bouillir mais je m'en fichais, il ne m'atteindrait pas ce petit con. Plus jamais ! Enfin c'était ce que je croyais, entre croire et vouloir c'étaient deux choses différentes

On était un jeudi, et DCFM était mon dernier cours, juste avant j'avais histoire de la magie et j'enchaînais avec ma retenue. La joie pouvait se lire sur mon visage. L'après-midi passa très vite et on arriva trop rapidement au cours du professeur Ombrage ou son nouveau surnom la MOMIE. Une fois de plus son assistant fit le cours, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever le mérite d'expliquer plus que cette morue, c'était le seul aussi. Je pouvais me sentir épier dans ce cours bien que celui-ci ne le fit pas remarquer. Je n'appréciais pas cela, il régnait dans la classe une ambiance malsaine, une tension palpable qui était dirigé contre moi, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il nous demanda de nous installer ce que je fis tout en essayant de me faire oublier. Après l'appel il m'appela au tableau et me demanda de lire mon essai en DCFM. Je fus surprise mais je m'exécutais. Je commençais à lire ce que j'avais fait mais celui-ci après trois phrases m'arrêta en me demandant si j'étais stupide ! J'eus un mouvement de recul, baissant la tête sans répondre. Il commença à me descendre devant toute la classe, m'humiliant comme jamais et cela lui plaisait, il exaltait de bonheur. Les humiliations, c'était mon quotidien auparavant, je ne pensais pas que cela allait se reproduire et pourtant. J'effaçais les larmes qui tombaient sur ma feuille toujours immobile alors que lui continuait à me descendre. J'avais oublié au combien c'était douloureux. Les mots font mal mais mon père, il m'aimait et ne m'avait jamais humilié de cette façon. La seule chose que je fis à la fin de son speech fut de m'excuser et je partis m'asseoir à ma place. Une main froide se posa sur mon épaule alors que je retenais mes sanglots, elle m'enlassa m'entourant d'énergie obscure. Mes ténèbres … mon réconfort. Le cours avait repris son court et moi j'étais plus calme car je n'étais pas seule. Lorsque le cours sonna à sa fin, il ordonna tout le monde de sortir sauf moi. J'étais en retenue, j'allais devoir le supporter encore et encore mais j'étais plus forte, plus forte qu'il ne le croyait.

-Enfin seuls, n'est-ce pas Lily ? Dit-il ravie en me souriant

-Je suis ici pour la retenue, fis-je remarqué

-Toujours aussi perspicace ma douce, dit-il en s'approchant

-Veuillez ne pas m'appeler ainsi ! Demandai-je calmement, seule mon père peut le faire !

-Tu parles de cette petite ordure qui t'as ? Dit-il en s'assombrissant

-C'est un homme bien, répondis-je furieuse

-Ce regard, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, il me fait toujours de l'effet !

-Je suis ici pour la retenue ! Répétai-je

-Très bien, voici la plume et la feuille ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Dit-il

-…, je me saisis de ce qu'il m'avait donné avant de me mettre au travail

-Oui monsieur, dit-il en me saisissant le visage pour m'obliger à le regarder

-…, je ne répondis pas, dégageant sa main qui me faisait mal

-Tu me défis, dit-il en souriant, j'te le ferais payer ! Dit-il, tu oublies rapidement à qui tu as à faire !

Je ne dis rien reprenant mon travail. Il voulait des lignes et j'allais lui en donner des lignes. La discussion que j'avais eu avec mon père m'avait redonné du poil de la bête. Il était ma force, mon courage, et comptait sur moi. Lui, Serena, Cristal, Caramel, Shadow et mes amis !

Après plusieurs minutes à travailler en silence, il décida de rompre ce silence qui s'était installé.

-Le vent qui avait blessé le professeur Ombrage, c'était ton idée, pas vrai ? Dit-il alors qu'il était penché sur ses copies ! Je le sais, je te connais Lily et j'ai reconnu ta griffe !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! Répondis-je calmement

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiote ! Gronda-t-il, je sais que c'est toi ! Tu es le seul petit monstre capable de faire ce genre de chose ! Renchérit-il, tu t'es amélioré depuis notre dernière rencontre

-…, je me tuais sans répondre

-Tu sais la dernière fois que je t'ai dit que j'étais gentil, que je ne te voulais aucun mal, c'était vrai ! Dit-il avant d'enchaîner, mais il faut être gentil avec moi !

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? Demandai-je en posant la plume pour le regarder

-Toi ! Dit-il fermement, je veux tous ce qui m'a été volé par Rogue !

-Non ! Répondis-je fermement, je ne suis pas un objet !

-Mais si chérie, tu m'appartiens ! Dit-il en s'approchant, je pourrais t'offrir tellement plus que ce connard !

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, répondis-je, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

-Tu refuses !? Tu me tiens tête, j'en suis admiratif !

-Exactement ! Dis-je confiante

-Je vais être clair Lily, je récupérerais ce qui est à moi de droit et lorsque cela sera fait, dit-il en se levant avant d'avancer vers moi posant ses mains sur mon pupitre pour approcher son visage, je te briserais comme jamais on a brisé une personne ! Je te ferais payer ton arrogance et tu me supplieras d'arrêter ! Dit-il de façon perverse

-Je vous dénoncerais à mon père ! Répondis-je en souriant

-Tu crois qu'il a du pouvoir ici ? Dit-il en souriant alors que je restais captive à chacun de ses mots, ne sois pas stupide ! Les pleins pouvoirs ont été donné à Ombrage, elle n'est pas la grande inquisitrice pour rien, il me suffit de faire planer le doute sur ses activités et … je le ferais renvoyer ! Mieux … Azkaban !

-Non ! Répondis-je en écarquillant les yeux de peur, vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir ! Vous mentez !

-Non, dit-il en souriant, d'une façon ou d'une autre je récupérerais ce qui m'appartient ! Gardes le en mémoire Lily, que tu le veuilles ou non je suis ton maître et toi ma chienne ! Fais-toi rapidement une raison !

Je le regardais sans répondre, incapable de formuler la moindre réponse à sa menace. Mon cœur s'accéléra tellement vite. Avait-il réellement ce pouvoir ? Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ?

-Cette marque sur ton dos, c'est moi qui l'ai faite! Je t'ai tout pris cette nuit, souviens toi ! Dit-il alors que je le fixais sans détourner le regard sentant des larmes sur mon visage couler le long de mes joues. Ma mère n'a pas su te dresser après mon départ, dit-il, mais je rectifierai bientôt les choses, crois moi !

-…, je ravalais mes sanglots toujours en soutenant son regard

-C'est ce que je veux voir, dit-il en souriant, cette détresse dans tes yeux !

-Vous mentez ! Rétorquai-je, mon père … vous ne pouvez pas …

-J'ai dû supporter ses scènes pathétiques entre lui et toi durant ses deux mois, ses scènes répugnantes d'amour factice ! Lui te touchant ou t'enlassant sans aucune impudence, dit-il avec haine, DEVANT MOI ! Cria-t-il, tu crois le connaître mais tu es loin du compte, il te ment comme tout le reste Lily ! Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, moi je ne t'ai jamais menti, j'ai toujours été franc !

-…, mes larmes coulaient sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de lui

Sa franchise était la seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever.

-Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Demandai-je en éclatant en sanglot, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je le veux ! Répondit-il calmement, tu es à moi et je fais ce que je veux !

S'en était trop. Je pris mes affaires avant de partir mais il me retint par le bras.

-Si tu venais de parler de cette conversation à quiconque, je m'occuperais de tes amis, en particulier de la petite … comment déjà Hermione ? Je lui volerais son innocente comme je l'ai fait avec toi cette nuit là ! Menaça-t-il

Je récupérais mon bras avant de partir vers les cachots. Il le faisait par plaisir, ma tante … après son départ m'avait garanti qu'il lui avait donné pouvoir, son fils était la pire ordure jamais rencontré. J'arrivais au cachot frappant à la porte de sa classe mais aucune réponse. Je pris appui sur la porte et je me laissais aller. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mes amis ou à ma famille mais en même temps je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. Pourquoi moi ? Il voulait m'atteindre, c'était réussi ! Il me brisa de façon indirecte, je savais quel était mon choix, je savais ce que je devais faire et pourtant je ne le voulais pas.

-Aides moi ! Suppliai-je à qui voulait l'entendre mais aucune réponse

Au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin je n'avais pas de répondre. J'étais seule devant une situation que je ne pouvais pas en parler. Je me mise à crier mon désespoir lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était mon père qui affolé me prit dans ses bras que je serrais contre moi. Je le sentais près de moi, je pouvais sentir l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'il portait pour moi et ça aussi on voulait me l'enlever. Je le serrais encore plus fort contre moi, incapable de me ressaisir. Il me porta jusqu'à ses appartements, il semblait me parler mais je ne l'entendais pas. Submergée dans un chagrin encore jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Je voulais mourir, sur cet instant je voulais mourir que d'assister à sa déchéance.

Ses mots se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête, je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais si durement construit et pourtant je les voyais s'éloigner de moi. Je criais dans mon for intérieur, je voulais lui défoncer la gueule, je voulais le tuer de mes mains mais je ne voulais pas faire du tort à mon père. Commençant à faire de l'hyperventilation, il me donna une potion qui me permit de me calmer enfin et surtout qui m'endormit. Mon sommeil fut de très courte durée … je me réveillais plus tard dans la nuit fixant le plafond sans rien penser, vide ! On venait de me voler une chose et je pouvais sentir une chose en moi se briser, les morceaux que papa avait durement recollés pour me redonner le sourire se brisèrent à nouveau. Je pris sa photo de lui et moi qui était sur ma table de chevet que je serrais contre moi avec pour seule parole « merci ». Je savais que je n'en sortirais pas indemne, si les ténèbres n'avaient pas eu raison de moi à l'époque c'était que l'espoir m'habitait, j'étais une personne très naïve à cette époque. Lorsque je rencontrais mon père l'espoir, cette toute petite étincelle que j'avais se mit à briller encore plus fort pour au final devenir mon soleil. Cette chose à quoi je pensais et qui me réchauffait tant l'âme mais de cette expérience, je savais que je ne sortirais pas indemne, il aura peut-être raison de moi mais je résisterai aussi longtemps que je le pourrais pour chacun. J'allais retourner à mon ancienne vie ? J'avais trop peur que ce qu'il avait dit soit vrai !

Mon monde s'effaçait, comment étais-je censé faire face ? Je ne pouvais concevoir un avenir sans ce qui m'était cher près de moi. Pardonnez moi, je ferais mon possible pour les préserver même si je dois mourir pour cela. Ma décision était prise !

* * *

 **Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Ai-je réussi à vous faire rager ?**

 **A la prochaine :)**


End file.
